Promises and Left Behinds
by justagirl8225
Summary: In the war between WWE and TNA, where does she stand? [see longwinded author note inside for more]
1. Prologue

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Lita/Christian (eventual), Edge/Victoria, Randy, Cena, Tomko, Mickie, Melina; Appearances by many from TNA, the WWE and formerly with the WWE.. this is probably the biggest 'cast' I've yet to work with.

Dislcaimer: I own not. Title lifted from the song- And All That Could Have Been by Nine Inch Nails.

Rating: T (for now)

Summary: In the war between the WWE and TNA, the lines have been drawn.. Where does she stand? See my author note, keep it in mind. Still don't like it? Don't read it.

Spoilers: Some current angles/storylines from the WWE/TNA are being used, most will be ignored eventually, as the plot is all mine.

Author Note: Right so.. it's expanding (and greatly modifying) the attempts of the VKM to start a war with D-X, just using it as TNA vs. WWE but like the Invasion angle (ECW/WCW vs. WWF). For purposes of this story, Lita is still in the WWE, still managing Rated RKO and is the current women's champion. Better yet, starting this right after Survivor Series so.. She never lost, never left. Lita and Edge are friends, only friends.. capiche? I will be using real names here and there, just because I feel like it. Anything that is real life related (marriages, triangle) is being ignored. Making this a mix of present and flashbacks to explain a few things, tweaking some older storylines but just trust me- It will all make sense. Pretending that Adam and Jay have grown apart and that Matt and Lita have never dated. Either in storyline or real life. So, just keep all of my tweaking in mind while reading this story. Enough rambling, on with the story!

* * *

Lita frowned as she walked into the living room of Adam Copeland's home, the Women's Champion bearing a tray of popcorn and soda while they waited for the tape to rewind. The blonde man had invited a few people over, a pity party of sorts over the disaster that was recently Survivor Series.. Well at least for most of the present company it had been. Randy Orton was currently seated on the recliner, Victoria occupying the couch with Adam, Lita re-seating herself with them as they settled in to watch the movie. And really, the redhead didn't overly mind these occasional trips down memory lane but.. It always left the native Canadian in a mood. Usually in a foul mood, though.. Perhaps that was to be expected. Adam's best friend, or was it former best friend now? Whatever the case, his then tag team partner.. When they had teamed together, Adam would always say it was one of the best times of his career. And then Christian had been drafted to Smackdown, competed for a little while and then he had left. Lita knew without a shadow of a doubt that bothered Adam.. 

Victoria pressed her lips into a thin line, "Ads.. Honey. If this bothers you so much, why watch it?"

Adam shrugged it off, "it doesn't bother me. It's like a highlight reel of my tag team career... With that crazy little--"

"And that's exactly my point," Victoria cut him off before he could say another word. "You and Christian used to be so close, what gives?"

"He left, that's what." A frown marred the green eyed man's face, "and he gave me no advanced warning, no reason as to why."

Lita shook her head, "that's still no reason to hold such a grudge, Ads. So what if he left, big deal.. Maybe he wanted something different, something new instead of the same crap day after day."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "and there you go defending him, again. You said you understood me, Leets.. So why are you still taking his side?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "this isn't about taking sides, Adam. This is about viewing this from his perspective. You used to claim that you two could read each other's minds, why shouldn't this be any different?"

"And here we go again," Randy commented with a shake of his head, "everytime we get together like this, you two always have the same argument--"

"That's because she can't understand where I'm coming from. And yet, she seems to understand perfectly well where that little rat is concerned."

A frustrated sigh escaped the redheaded diva, "fine. If you want to talk about this more? Let's take this to the kitchen."

Adam shook his head, "there's nothing to discuss."

Victoria, who was seated between the two, pointed to the kitchen. "You two have been going on about this long enough. Either it ends tonight or you two promise me you aren't going to bring this up every damn time we get together." An eyebrow arched, "so what is it going to be?"

The blonde man held up his hands in mock defense, "fine. If it's bothering you that much, we'll go talk about it now."

Lita crossed her arms, a frown on her face once more as she exited the living room.. Following her friend into the kitchen.. "Adam.. Look, you're my best friend and you know that. Why is it--"

"You're always defending him, Leets. You're always taking his side. Even before? You always took his side and yet you claim to be my best friend?"

"You're acting like a child! He's my friend, Adam and you're his childhood best friend." Lita canted her head, "has it always bothered you or are you just deciding that now is a good time to throw a temper tantrum."

Adam frowned, his green eyes bright with emotion.. "Did he tell you why he was leaving? Did he let you know he was leaving? Because, my supposed good buddy Christian never said a word to me."

"Then call him and ask or go visit him and ask." The redhead made an open gesture with her hands, "it's not like he's that far away from you."

He shook his head, "I have nothing to say to him. If he wanted to leave things like that, fine.. It'll be left like that."

"Adam Joseph Copeland, grow up!" Lita put her hands on her hips, "you and Christian never let anything get between you before. Why is this any different?"

"He shut me out, Lita. Not the other way around. I would never do anything like this to him." Adam crossed his arms, "which still begs the question, why are you so set on defending him?"

"Is it a crime to be friends with both of you?"

"I just don't understand why you're still friends with that little traitor."

"Adam, he's not a traitor, he just works for a different company. Why should that make a difference?"

"He left me behind, Lita. I didn't even get a phone call from him to congratulate me on my winning the WWE Title."

"Did you call him when he won the NWA Title?"

"Did he call you when you won the Women's title again?"

"You didn't even answer my question, Adam, so I'm going to assume that you didn't." Lita pushed away from the counter, "look.. I really don't know why this is such a big deal to you, I've tried to be understanding and you are my best friend... But, I don't think I can deal with you right now."

Adam gestured plainly to the kitchen door, "then don't let the front door hit your ass on the way out."

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, squaring her shoulders before she left the kitchen in a huff.. Her jacket and car keys grabbed before either Randy or Victoria could say a word.

"Okay. What the hell just happened?"

Victoria sighed, "you get used to it after awhile.. They argue about Christian, one of them gets really pissed off and leaves.. Give them a day and everything will be back to normal." A beat passed, "it was actually quite amusing once.. Adam ended up leaving his own house, came back five minutes later."

Randy nodded shortly, "I'll take your word for it then.. Could you pass the popcorn?"

* * *

While she couldn't very well leave Tampa just yet, Lita did at least leave the house... Not sure of where she was going, just that she needed to put some space between herself and Adam. She knew everything would be fine once they'd had that time to cool off. Usually they got along so well, he was her best friend and it went both ways. They'd always been there for each other, but.. Well maybe Adam did have a point. Whenever it concerned Christian, Lita was always in the middle. Heaving a sigh, the redhead pulled her car into the first convenient location.. Not taking much notice of her surroundings, just that she had put that needed distance between herself and Adam. After a moment, she exited the car, her jacket shoved on haphazardly as she started to walk.. 

"Lita?"

The redhead's forhead furrowed, she knew that voice.. "Chris?"

"Damn girl," he wrapped her up for a quick hug. "What are you doing in Tampa?"

"Visiting Ads actually," she wrinkled her nose, "well I was.. I kind of am.. I don't know."

Chris nodded in understanding, "the usual, eh?"

Lita sighed, "more or less.. I just don't understand why he and Christian hate each other so much, when they used to get along so well."

"I know girl," Chris ran a hand over his now short hair, "listen.. I'd invite you over for coffee but, I have none at the house.. Do you want to go find some place? Have a cup and hash it out?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll even call Adam and let him know you're safe."

"I'd like that," a genuine smile touched her face. "Thanks Chris."

The blonde man winked, "it'll just make up for the thousands of times you've been in Tampa and haven't called me."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly, "yeah well.. Usually when I'm here, I'm either helping Adam clean his house or re-living the glory days via home video tape. Next time I come down here, I'll call and we'll get together."

"I'm holding you to that," Chris replied, his tone joking.. "Every time I try to hang out with you, you're always monopolised by Adam or Christian... Or both, once upon a time."

"I know," she swept her hair back from her face, "and speaking of Christian.. I haven't talked to him recently..."

"My neighbour is doing wonderfully," he informed her, then paused as they finally reached a cafe.. Chris holding the door open for her. "Goatboy is set to make his debut in TNA soon."

Lita grinned, "are you serious? Last I knew, he was working the Japan circuit.. But, that's great news."

Chris nodded as they entered the line, "yeah.. Christian was pushing for it, as you know how he can be."

"As you all can be," hazel eyes twinkled with mirth, "must be something in that Canadian water."

"We'll convert you yet," a beat passed, "come to think of it.. From this day forward, I Chris Jericho... being the King of the World and all ... Declare that you are an honorary Canadian." He tugged playfully on her red locks, "we'll just take care of your hair some other time."

"Comforting, that." Lita rolled her eyes, another sigh escaping her. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, Chris. There are times that I feel like locking them in a room or something."

Chris' eyes sparked with amusement, "you could do that.. And if that doesn't work, just bash their heads together. Well, at least that's what I would do."

"You were always more prone to violence," a voice commented from behind the pair. "Not that I'm against that with those two.."

"Terry?" Lita squeaked when the man in question gave her a bear hug. "How are you?"

Terry, or Rhino as the world now knew him, grinned. "I'm good. Getting ready to feud with Styles, once the current feud with Christian ends anyway.. And a belated congrats on defending your title successfully. Even if your two 'bodyguards' did have to get involved."

The redhead blinked, "do you watch the pay-per-views or something?"

"Or something," Chris stated with a smirk, "Christian tries to find out about these things and if he can't, Lance keeps us up to date, being the ever proud big brother.. We do watch on occasion though."

Terry looked amused, "I just have to know.. How do you manage to stay sane working with both Adam and Orton?"

"Who said I was sane?" Lita sent a smirk towards Chris, "in order to hang out with any of the Canadian Contingent, you can't be completely sane.. Surely, you know that by now."

Chris let out a huff, "I know you don't really mean that, so I'm willing to let it slide." He turned his eyes to the menus behind the counter, "now come on.. We're here to have coffee, not bash the Canadians."

Terry laughed outright, "I think bash the Canadians is a perfectly fine game.. But, if you two are here alone--"

"Not like that," Chris put in with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just looking after Leets. And making sure she doesn't run into trouble here in Tampa." A beat passed, "and what are you doing in Tampa?"

"Visiting Christian," Terry motioned to the coffee menu, "I was only supposed to pick up coffee because the lazy bastard didn't feel like getting it himself."

Lita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "well.. Tell him I said hi and that I'll call him soon. McMahon seems to think a string of appearances for me, Adam and Randy is a good thing, or I would've called him by now."

"I'll pass the message on," Terry promised easily enough. "Tell the other lazy bastard I said hello."

"Will do," Lita offered him a quick hug, Chris opting to let Terry get his order first. "Take care."

Chris paid for their order before she could protest, "so.. What happened this time?"

Heaving a sigh, Lita stirred the contents of her coffee cup.. The pair heading to a table in the cafe to talk.. Chris listening to everything patiently and offering his own advice when all was said and done. Of course, he still stuck by bashing their respective blonde heads together.. Or having Lance try to talk to them. Whatever the case, talking to Chris always helped... Lita feeling somewhat better by the time they left the cafe. And after he had called Adam to let him know that Lita was all right.. She ended up at Chris' house for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Lita/Christian (eventual), Edge/Victoria, Randy, Cena, Tomko, Mickie, Melina; Appearances by many from TNA, the WWE and formerly with the WWE.. this is probably the biggest 'cast' I've yet to work with. 

Dislcaimer: I own not. Title lifted from the song- And All That Could Have Been by Nine Inch Nails.

Rating: T (for now)

Summary: In the war between the WWE and TNA, the lines have been drawn.. Where does she stand? See my author note, keep it in mind. Still don't like it? Don't read it.

Spoilers: Some current angles/storylines from the WWE/TNA are being used, most will be ignored eventually, as the plot is all mine.

Author Note: See the prologue for all of my notes. And I know, I take them OOC at times, but it's the way I write. Don't get all preachy with me for it.

* * *

Lita stiffled a yawn as she shuffled out of the upstairs bathroom at Chris' house.. The smell of coffee brewing stirring her from her light slumber. Of course, the blonde man had said there was no coffee to speak of at the house.. That thought not entirely registering in her mind as she made her way to the kitchen. Lita sweeping her messy red locks back from her face, hazel eyes widening slightly when she was met with the sight of Terry.. Or at least it was Terry's back, the man in question currently standing in front of the stove; calmly scrambling eggs as if he actually lived there. 

The diva arched an eyebrow, "umm.. Not to be rude, but.. Where's Chris and why are you here?"

Terry smirked, though she couldn't see it. "If you can believe this, well actually you probably can.. Chris decided to stop by Christian's to see if he had coffee.. Chris walked out of Christian's house with the last of the coffee grounds, Christian followed him... And they somehow convinced the other to go grocery shopping."

Lita rolled her eyes a little, "I do believe that actually. And that explains why Chris isn't here, so why are you here?"

He turned from the stove, "do you honestly trust either one of them to cook breakfast? Sure, they might be grocery shopping but.. That doesn't amount to much."

"I take it you've experianced the culinary wonder that is 'extra crispy bacon, burnt toast and scrambled eggshells?" Lita smirked when Terry nodded, "I feel your pain. But, in Chris' defense, he can grill a mean steak."

"Are you trying to tell me Christian can cook?"

The redhead simply shrugged, seating herself at the table.. Terry taking a moment to finish the eggs. "You can't just leave it there, you know. Maybe I've known him longer than you but--"

Lita shook her head, "I've been sworn to secrecy."

Terry made a gesture to the stove, "I'm making pancakes. Enough for myself and one other person.."

"Hmm.. You make those chocolate chip pancakes and we've got a deal."

He grinned, "just what kind of pancake maker do you take me for?"

"Just checking," she replied in a somewhat conspiring tone, the redhead leaning forwards a bit to rest her elbows on the table. "And those are chocolate chip pancakes, right? 'Cos this story is worth at least three chocolate chip pancakes."

"That good huh?" Terry almost snickered, "then it seems like I'll have some great blackmail by the time they get back."

Lita snorted softly, "I'm honestly surprised that Chris hasn't told you yet.. Or my brother for that matter."

Terry half shrugged as he poured out the pancake batter. "That's because your brother isn't as much of a gossip for blackmailing purposes. He's a storyteller for entertainment purposes."

"Published for anyone who visits his website," Lita returned with a slight smile. "We both agreed though, I wasn't going to write anything nasty or embarrassing about him in my book, he doesn't get to write anything embarrassing about me on his website."

"And you two are half siblings, right?"

Lita nodded shortly, moving from the table to take out coffee cups, plates and utensils. "I took my mom's last name, he took our dad's. That was without even realising we'd both end up in the business at some point... Well, Lance always seemed determined about that, but it took me a little bit longer."

Terry nodded absently, "so it was convenient then.. After both of you ended up in the WWE.. And the brief stint you had in ECW."

"Very convenient." Lita poured out two cups of coffee, leaving enough room in each cup for sugar or cream. "Not too many people know that we are related. You being one of them, of course."

"Chris, Christian, Adam.."

"Victoria, Lilian, Trish, Benoit and the Hardy's." The diva pursed her lips in thought, "I'm guessing the McMahon's since they kinda do know those things but they never really said anything about it to me. Or Lance for that matter."

Terry shook his head, "there are still times I find it hard to believe you two are related at all."

Lita smirked, "well he is the more serious of the two of us."

"Don't even start," Terry warned jokingly, the man then plating the pancakes and the eggs. "Breakfast is served."

The redhead eyed the plate appreciatively, "and I guess I owe you a story."

Terry grinned, "Christian.. Cooking. I'll allow you to sample the bribe so you can decide how much of the story to tell me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "how very generous of you." She cut into the pancake with her fork, taking that bite before a smile creased at the corners of her mouth.. The diva making sure she wasn't spewing pancake before she spoke. "Okay, that's worth at least half of the story."

"Please, help yourself to more pancakes.."

Lita stuck out her tongue, taking another bite of the pancake before she began her story..

_**Flashback- August, 2002**_

Since injuring her neck on that damned television show.. Lita had been forced to rely on her friends while she got better. Of course, she appreciated their help and their concern for her well being but.. Sometimes, it was just a bit much. Especially when the well meaning caregivers happened to be Chris Jericho, Christian and Adam..

"Guys, honestly.. I don't need you to cook for me. Mom sent a bunch of frozen, home-made meals.. Lance even--"

"Tut, tut.." Chris interrupted shortly, "we are here to take care of you just like we promised Matthew and Jeffrey. Come on Leets, we have the time off, we're here to pamper you."

Lita eyed the mystery goo in the pot that was supposed to be sauce. "Are you sure you aren't trying to poison me?"

Adam waved here away, "now you listen here young lady, we were assigned to take care of you this week and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Lita let out a huffy breath, "what you three are going to do is burn down my house or drive me insane. Or both. If you really want to help me out? Take care of the dog, mow the lawn.. There's a list of things I need from the store and--"

"Then one of us is going to stay here and help you," Christian cut her off, his blue eyes gentle. "We're not trying to be pushy and overbearing, but.. Li, honey.. You just had major neck surgery four months ago."

"I know that Chriskel, but it's not like I need to be waited on hand and foot."

Chris coughed, "well.. I guess Edgeward and I will handle the shopping and whatever else it is that you needed done." He nudged the taller man towards the front door, "come on. If we aren't cooking, we don't have to clean up the mess we already made."

Lita rolled her eyes as Chris and Adam left, the redhead turning her attention back to Christian. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The blonde man scoffed, "of course I know what I'm doing." He put one arm around her waist, "you just go, sit down and watch television. I'll have dinner ready in no time at all."

Thirty minutes later found Lita back in the kitchen, the redhead somehow covered in flour while Christian had sauce all over his cheeks and in his hair.. The pair actually managing to get some semblance of dinner ready during the fiasco.

"Well?" Christian prompted her, "how is dinner?"

"Aside from the fact that you've made a royal mess out of my kitchen?" She dragged her finger through some of the sauce on his cheek, licking it off of her finger without a second thought. "It's not half that bad."

Christian smirked, "and yet you doubted me.. I think someone owes me an apology."

Lita snorted, "I am not apologising to you, buddy. You made a mess out of my kitchen."

"This mess is half your fault."

Lita shook her head, wiping her hands off on a dish towel. "So why did you call Chris and Ads?"

"Eh.. I'd rather have them not holding this over me."

"What, that you can cook?" Lita blinked, "I hate to break it to you, but.. You jump into a ring wearing tights. How that's exactly considered to be totally masculine--"

"Are you calling me a girly man?"

Lita smiled sweetly, "you said it, not me."

He smiled wickedly, sticking a finger into the nearly empty sauce pot.. Lita's cheek soon covered in sauce. "Redhead, red cheeked."

Lita stuck out her tongue in response, another mini food fight ensuing; Christian giving in when she started to tickle him.. Though, neither escaped entirely unscathed.. Lita was still sporting a streak of sauce on her face while Christian had sauce on his nose... And despite the fact that her kitchen looked like a mini disaster area.. It was what she had needed. Just a break from the normal 'pamper the redhead' routine.

**_End Flashback_**

"And that's basically what happened."

* * *

Terry eyed his friend closely as she finished her story.. Certainly yes, that was a smile on her face but... Her eyes were shut tightly, glistening with a distinct moisture as she finally opened them. Truth be told, he'd heard more of Christian's side of the story than Adam's but, he also knew that Lita and Chris were right in the middle of it. And judging by the look on her face, despite the smile that was now fading.. Terry began to wonder if those two blockheads had any idea as to what they were doing to her. Speaking of one of the devils.. 

"Lucy.. I'm home!"

"Ethel and I are just finishing breakfast!" Terry returned in his best falsetto, "is Fred with you?"

Lita wiped hastily at her eyes, busying herself with clearing the table when Chris and Christian entered the kitchen. "Hey guys."

Chris blinked at her back, "are you wearing one of my old Y2J shirts?"

Lita forced a short laugh at that, "actually it's a Captain Charisma shirt.. Your sweats are kinda big on me, but.. I had to make do." She let out a breath, turning around only to find herself face to face with Christian.

"Hey."

"Hi."

A long moment of silence.. Chris glancing between the two.. "Now where's that sagebrush and cricket noise in a can when you need it." He cleared his throat, sending a pointed look over to Terry. "Can you help me with the groceries, Lucy?"

Terry nodded slowly, "certainly, Ricky, let me just get my house slippers and my apron on."

Lita twisted the hem of the shirt in her hands, closing her eyes; counting backwards in her mind before she met Christian's gaze. "I umm.. I would've called but.. McMahon has this really crazy appearance schedule for us now and since I won at Survivor Series, I doubt it's going to get any better and--"

"It's okay Li," Christian reached out a hand, settling it lightly on her shoulder. "I know how crazy the WWE schedule can get.. You don't have to make up excuses all right?"

Her nose wrinkled, "yeah well.. I told you I would call you at least twice a week and I haven't been very good at that recently and--"

He held up his free hand, "Red.. It's all right." Christian gave her forearm a gentle squeeze, then trailed that hand down her arm. "How have you been?"

"Not so good," she nearly whispered, the redhead leaning against him as they made their way to the living room. "I was supposed to be visiting Adam this week."

"Sweetie," Christian pulled her against him almost instantly, "I'm sorry that you're in the middle of all this mess."

Lita shook her head, "it was my choice, Christian. As I've always told Ads, you're my friend. I just don't get why he's taking this so personally and why he's been going on about it for so long."

Christian grimaced, "well he is a stubborn bastard. He'll say the same about me and I know you will too, so just hush. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this."

"I know," she let out a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "Before it was Matt and Jeff, now it's you and Adam.. Chris thinks I should bash your heads together."

He toyed with a strand of her hair, "Chris thinks that's the perfect solution for everything." Christian smiled suddenly, "and now I know where my one shirt went."

Lita managed a tiny smile, hazel eyes wide and innocent looking.. "How was I supposed to know I left it here?"

And then he grinned, "it looks good on you.. My shirt."

"Christian--"

"I know Li.." He rested his forehead briefly against hers, "call me next time you're in Tampa.. Visit once awhile, okay? You know I wouldn't mind driving up to Atlanta just to see you but.. You could come visit me too."

Lita opened her mouth to reply to that, words just on the tip of her tongue when the front door was opened.. Not many people had a house key to Chris' house.. And those who didn't, knew where the spare key was hidden..

Adam's jaw clenched, green eyes seemingly staring a hole through the pair on the couch. "I just wanted to see you.. Apologise for acting like an asshole last night. But, I can see that you're busy, so.. Some other time."

The redhead let out a sigh, "Adam--"

"No, you're here with him. I can see that perfectly fine. You ditched me to go hang out with him."

"It's not like that, Adam. I ran into Chris.. He's the one who called you, isn't he?" Lita frowned, unconsciously leaning closer to the blonde man at her side. "I spent the night here, Terry was making breakfast when I woke up and--"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I saw myself in, I can see myself out." Adam sent one last glare towards his former best friend, but speaking only to the redhead. "I'll see you at the house show, Lita."

Lita sniffled as the green eyed wrestler stalked out of the house, the door slamming shut behind him... Tears starting to spill from her hazel eyes. "Damn it."

Chris shook his head as the diva started to cry freely, Christian all the comfort she could need at the moment.. "I still say we bash their heads together."

Terry nodded solemnly, "I highly agree."


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing(s)/Character(s)** : Lita/Christian (eventual), Edge/Victoria, Randy, Cena, Tomko, Mickie, Melina; Appearances by many from TNA, the WWE and formerly with the WWE.. this is probably the biggest 'cast' I've yet to work with.

**Dislcaimer**: I own not. Title lifted from the song- And All That Could Have Been by Nine Inch Nails.

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Summary**: In the war between the WWE and TNA, the lines have been drawn.. Where does she stand? See my author note, keep it in mind. Still don't like it? Don't read it.

**Spoilers**: Some current angles/storylines from the WWE/TNA are being used, most will be ignored eventually in favor of my own plot.

**Author Note**: See the prologue for all of my notes. And I know, I take them OOC at times, but it's the way I write. Don't get all preachy with me for it. And just a forewarning, real names/ring names may or may not be used interchangeably. If that gets too confusing, I'll stop.

* * *

Chris Benoit shook his head as he set down his phone.. Lance Storm had just called him, informing him that he would be visiting shortly. The reason behind his visiting was simple.. Lance was worried about his baby sister. Chris could understand why and he also held the same worries where the redhead was concerned. Oddly enough, Lance had been the second person that afternoon to call him and tell him they were visiting.. Chris Jericho having called not long before Lance. What was puzzling to Chris, yes he lived in Atlanta and so did Lita.. Why couldn't they just invade her house instead of his? Running a hand over his short hair, the Crippler settled on the couch... Just reaching for the remote when the doorbell rang.

An eyebrow raised, "when you said soon, I wasn't expecting three hours soon."

Chris Jericho shrugged, "there's just something I think you should know." A beat passed, "can I come in?"

The older man smirked, "so long as you don't make a mess, you can come in." He stepped back to let the blonde man inside. "You had mentioned Lita in your phone call.."

Jericho nodded shortly, "it's about Christian, Adam and Lita actually." His forehead furrowed, "how much do you know about that?"

"I'm not a gossip monger, Jericho. You know that. Lita may have talked to me about it, Lance may have mentioned it once or twice." The Crippler crossed his arms, "why is it important?"

"She was in Tampa the other day visiting Adam, something happened and those two got in a fight.. I ran into her, she ended up staying the night at my place. Christian and Terry crashed my house in the morning, Adam showed up and--"

The older man held up a hand, "before you continue.. Why is this important?"

The blonde man blinked, "have you seen what it's doing to Li? Those two are acting like idiots and she's in the middle of it."

Benoit nodded, "and so? What exactly do you plan on doing about it? You can't force them to be friends, Jericho. It doesn't work like that."

"Well I was thinking about bashing their heads together.. And even if that doesn't work, it's still fun." He paused for thought, "reason I'm here.. Terry and I need a backstage pass to--"

"The last time you two visited, McMahon threw a fit. He'll probably try to have the two of you banned from the building since Terry is with TNA. I'm not saying I would mind having you two hanging around, but.." The Crippler frowned, "you can't just show up.. So don't even think about doing that."

Jericho shrugged, "it's worked before.."

Benoit snorted, "and you got kicked out of the building. Now, I know you aren't here about that.. So, why are you really here Chris?"

"Have you talked to Lance recently? He called me the other day, just to catch up but--"

"What are you planning.."

Jericho blinked, "and just what makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"Because you're always planning something."

"Christian's birthday is coming up soon, I was supposed to host it but I can't. I would ask Lita, but.. With the problems already, I don't want to do that to her."

The older man shook his head, "I am not hosting a birthday party at my house. I don't care if it's for the Prime Minister, I am not hosting. Lance would say the same, unless you've already asked him and he told you no."

The blonde man grinned then, "and that's exactly it.. He said no, unless you said no. If you say no, the party's at his house--"

"So you can destroy his home?"

Jericho rolled his eyes, "we didn't destroy your house.. Sure, we made a little mess. Maybe someone accidently broke a vase, but--"

"I am not hosting," Benoit stated firmly, "and don't even think about coercing Lance into hosting."

"Party pooper."

"Always." A beat passed, Chris Benoit taking a moment to study his friend.. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"The party--"

"No."

"I'm not asking you to host, I'm asking if you're going to be there."

Benoit nodded, "of course. Someone has to make sure all of those shenanigans are held in check... Anything else?"

Jericho shook his head, "no.. That was it. I need to bring something back to Lita, otherwise I wouldn't have stopped by in the first place."

Benoit gestured to the clock, "she's already left for the house shows, Chris. It's Thursday, house show set starts tomorrow."

"Well, crap. I guess I'll just have to stop by the shows or something." A pause, "unless you can drop this off to Lita?"

"Drop what off?" Benoit arched an eyebrow, "unless you're carrying invisible luggage with you--"

The younger man rolled his eyes, "it's in my car. She loaned me a few things a month or two ago and I forgot to give them back to her.. And she also left a few things at Christian's--"

"Fine, fine.." Benoit turned the television on, "I'll drop them off to her on Monday. Some of us from Smackdown have to be at RAW. McMahon hasn't mentioned why, just that we have to be there."

Chris Jericho looked amused, "are they starting another inter-brand war?"

"I've just told you I don't know why we have to be there, just that I'm one of the people who is supposed to be there." He sent a pointed look to the door, "you were getting a few things from your car."

The blonde man rolled his eyes, but left anyway.. Returning shortly with a stuffed bag. And once he had been assured that it would get to Lita.. Chris managed to talk his way into staying for dinner.

* * *

Victoria frowned as Lita entered the hotel room they were sharing.. A troubled expression on her friends face. Of course, Victoria assumed it was related to what had happened earlier that week.. Lita having returned to Adam's house long enough to get her things before she went back to Atlanta. Victoria had been there for the redhead when the initial falling out had happened.. Had witnessed one of the more volatile confrontations between Adam and Lita but.. They'd always gone back to being the two goofballs that they were. Something, somewhere just wasn't adding up in Victoria's mind.. Someone was leaving out details. And she wanted to know what they were.

Lita flopped down on her bed, "is the week over yet?"

Victoria blinked, "Leets.. What happened? I haven't seen you since you left Adam's house on Tuesday."

The redhead let out a frustrated sigh, "I ran into Chris after I'd left Adam's.. I spent the night there and in the morning, Terry and Christian showed up.. Adam stopped by not long afterwards to apologise..."

"Which explains why he got back to his house looking like he was ready to kill someone." Victoria ran a hand through her hair, "can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"What happened between those two? You've told me a little, Adam hasn't told me anything so I've been trying to guess and I can't figure out anything."

Lita chewed on her lower lip, the Women's champion not wanting to get into everything but.. "It boils down to both of them being stubborn, Adam being an idiot.. Mixed communication. I'm not sure what you want me to say here, Vicks."

Victoria shrugged, "so just tell me what you can. Unless it's one of those.. You had to have been there to really understand."

The redheaded diva sighed, "it's kind of like that, but.. To really understand the whole situation? I'd have to start at the very beginning. I'll tell you everything, just--"

"Not tonight?" Victoria leaned back against the pillows on her bed, "so just tell me whatever you can, okay? I'm not trying to be like Dawn. I know you like your privacy so.. You don't have to tell me absolutely everything I just hate being in the dark. And I hate seeing what this is doing to you.."

"I'll be fine Vicki, I just wish it would end already." Lita settled back against the pillows, "I'll start with the most recent, aside from earlier this week.. It was after Christian made his TNA debut. He'd already told me about it and he tried to tell Adam, but.. Ads wouldn't hear anything of it. You know how Ads wanted Christian to come back to the WWE, team with him again and all that.."

Victoria nodded, "that's pretty childish of him.. If that's all there is to it."

Lita grimaced, "I guess you could say that pushed things over the edge. Ads claimed he was okay with the fact that Christian was going to TNA. He's always said that, but.. When Christian finally showed up in TNA, Adam felt betrayed."

"Which doesn't make any sense to me, since those two hadn't really worked together since what.. 2004?" The older woman ran a hand through her hair. "I've always thought he was more upset because you're still friends with Christian.. Especially since Adam always goes on about you taking Christian's side."

"That's a minor part of it I guess, but not all of it. The three of us, Chris.. We've always been close. Ever since the days of Team X-Treme, you know? Very jokingly, Adam had questioned why I had that one picture of me and Christian in my book. But, it's never been an issue.. All of us being friends."

Victoria was silent for a long moment. "Not knowing everything, I'd say Adam is just acting like a teenage girl. Seriously, Leets.. It's not like there's anything important that's happened.. Right?"

"It all depends on who you're asking."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "Leets.. I know I said you didn't have to tell me everything and you don't but.. It would probably help. Is he jealous?"

Lita blinked, "jealous of what? Christian and I are friends, Adam and I are friends. There's really nothing to be jealous over."

The older woman shrugged, "it's just.. Sometimes how Ads can be. He's a big, loveable dork most of the time but.. You know how he is."

"Yeah I know Vicki, but.. That's never been an issue."

"And they've both said that?"

"Christian has, Adam's..." Lita paused, starting to say more when there was a knock at the door. "If that's Adam--"

"Lita.. Can I please talk to you?"

Victoria sent her friend a smile, "I'll send him away if you want."

She shook her head, "nah.. I should go talk to him, make sure his ego is still in one piece." Lita moved from her bed, letting out a breath before she made her way to the door... Opening it to find Adam holding a bouquet of daisies. "That's a start.."

Adam smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry for acting like such an asshole.. Both times."

"And you called Chris to apologise to him, right?"

"Yes and he already bitched at me for slamming the door." He held out the daises, "forgive me?"

Lita crossed her arms, "Adam. You acted like a total dick. First you nearly threw me out of your house, then you stormed into Chris'. Why can't you just talk to Christian and get this over with?"

Adam huffed, "if he wanted to apologise to me, he could've done that at anytime. If he wanted to talk to me, he should've tried by now--"

"He asked about you when he called me right after Taboo Tuesday was over."

The blonde man looked suspicious, "the night you won the title?"

"And the night that you and Randy decided to leave without me," Lita pointed out then. "I was on the phone with him most of the night while the two of you were out doing whatever."

"You told me you were talking to your mom. And we did invite you.."

"Yeah and you never gave me directions." Lita shook her head, "never mind all right? It's done and over. I accept your apology."

Adam opened his mouth to say something when Lita's cellphone started to go off.. The redhead frowning slightly.. "Is that Christian?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she flipped the phone open, "no. It's my brother.. Though I'm not sure why he's calling now." She canted a glance back to Victoria, "I'm just going to take this in the hallway."

Victoria nodded easily, Adam walking further into the hotel room while Lita went into the hallway to talk to her brother.. Lance first asking her about what had happened earlier that week... Then asking her about the birthday party that Chris Jericho was planning for Christian. Naturally, Lita wanted to be there and said that she would be.. Lance making plans to fly down later that week to visit with her. Idly, the redheaded diva wondered if Adam would be making any plans for later that week, then deciding that spending time with her brother was more important. Certainly Adam would understand that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing(s)/Character(s)** : Lita/Christian (eventual), Edge/Victoria, Randy, Cena, Tomko, Mickie, Melina; Appearances by many from TNA, the WWE and formerly with the WWE.. this is probably the biggest 'cast' I've yet to work with.

**Dislcaimer**: I own not. Title lifted from the song- And All That Could Have Been by Nine Inch Nails.

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Summary**: In the war between the WWE and TNA, the lines have been drawn.. Where does she stand? See my author note, keep it in mind. Still don't like it? Don't read it.

**Spoilers**: Some current angles/storylines from the WWE/TNA are being used, most will be ignored eventually in favor of my own plot.

**Author Note**: See the prologue for all of my notes. And I know, I take them OOC at times, but it's the way I write. Don't get all preachy with me for it. And just a forewarning, real names/ring names may or may not be used interchangeably. If that gets too confusing, I'll stop. Italics in this part will represent a written note.

* * *

Victoria blinked as the locker room started to fill up, technically it was her and Lita's locker room.. Mickie and Lilian supposedly joining them at some point. But, unless Adam and Randy had borrowed women's clothing, gotten wigs and... Well, never mind that. They weren't Mickie and Lilian. The dark haired diva was just about to close the door behind them when another body entered.. Victoria arching an eyebrow as John Cena entered, Melina not far behind. Just why in the hell was everyone gathering here? Shaking her head, Victoria moved to the couch to observe as the door remained open.. Lita finally showing up, with Coach not far behind her.

Victoria waited until Lita was sitting near her, "so what's with our locker room becoming the new spot for the pre-production meeting?"

Lita rolled her eyes, gesturing shortly to Coach. "It's not, but.. He wanted to speak with the two of us, Randy and Adam. Somehow, that also included John, Melina, Mickie and Lils."

"Great," the older woman settled back. "I just hope this doesn't become weekly. I don't mind everyone hanging around here, just--"

The Coach cleared his throat, "if I could just.. Excuse me!"

John arched an eyebrow, "we was waiting for ya to talk.. Now talk, damn it."

"As I had mentioned to Lita on the way here, we're preparing for new storylines and feuds. The reason you all are here--"

Melina frowned, "I'd like to know why the Smackdown divas think it's all right to just take over my locker room."

"I'd like to know why half of the Smackdown roster is here in the first place."

The Coach pinched the bridge of his nose, "if you all would just shut up? I'll explain everything." He held up a sheet of paper, "over the next six weeks, not four weeks, not two.. But six weeks, the rosters will slowly start to join. In the interest of healthy competition, we will be testing a program with TNA."

Adam arched an eyebrow at that, "excuse me? Did you just say we're going to be working with those chumpstains from TNA? Is this with all of them and is this permanent or what?"

"He just said we're testing it," Victoria toyed with a loose strand of hair. "Obviously, we see if it works or not, if it does we go longer. If not, we tried."

Lita canted her head, "how long are we doing this for? And is it everyone from the WWE or just a few of us?"

The Coach gestured to the piece of paper in his hand, "this is our list of who will be working the angle. Or at least our tentative list. We'll have a complete list once we hear back from TNA management."

Randy made an open gesture, "so I take it all of us are going to be involved. Because, with the exception of Jeff, all of the RAW champions are in this room."

"We'll get to that at the meeting. Depending on how tonight and tomorrow night go, we'll have a better idea of who will be doing what."

A collective blink, Mickie eyeing the Coach like he'd grown two heads. "I'm sorry, I didn't get any of that."

"Our collective rosters- RAW, ECW and Smackdown, outnumber the TNA roster. We'll start with a series of matches in four weeks to determine who will be representing Team WWE."

Melina blinked, "why five weeks?"

"Because, we go to 'war' with TNA in six weeks. Until we start having our series of matches, we'll run some inter-promotional things with TNA." The Coach straightened his tie, "are there any questions?"

Lita bit back a smirk, "if we had any, would you answer them honestly?"

The Coach let out an indignant huff, "of course I would."

"All right," the redheaded diva motioned to the list. "Who's on the tentative list for TNA?"

"A.J. Styles, Rhino, James Storm, Chris Harris, Christopher Daniels, Gail Kim, Christy Hemme, Eric Young, Raven, Kurt Angle.." He turned the piece of paper over, "Christian Cage, Brother D-Von and Brother Ray." The Coach tucked sheet back into the folder he was carrying. "That's their starting list and they've mentioned spots for ten more at the very least."

Adam was silent for a long moment.. "If we're chosen for Team WWE, can we pick our opponent?"

"You can suggest a possible opponent for yourselves, yes. But, there are no guarantees." The Coach glanced between the divas in the room, "the first physical interaction will be with you ladies and the TNA Knockouts."

Victoria blinked, "doing what? If you tell me I have to wear another stupid cheerleading uniform, I'll hurt you."

The Coach shook his head, "you ladies will be attending a taping, observing a bikini contest for one segment and then in another segment, getting into the ring with Gail, Christy, Ms. Brooks and SoCal Val." He held up his free hand when it looked like one of the diva's was going to protest. "Nothing has been set in stone. Just be advised that you all," he motioned between the gathered, "will make up RAW's half of Team WWE."

Randy shifted his title belt to his left shoulder, "just a question on this whole team thing.. You say they're going to have a roster of at least twenty three for this. Are we doing anything along the lines of traditional tag team elimination? Or do we each get our own feud? Like champions vs. champions."

"We haven't finalised any of that yet. As I had said, we're still in our planning phase for all of this. Once Mr. McMahon has been contacted by the TNA front office, we'll let you all know." He started to head for the door, "if you need anything else, I'll be in Mr. McMahon's office all night. I've got to go check in with him."

Melina blinked as the door shut behind him, "was it just me or was he being unusually nice?"

Lita shrugged, "even if he is a popcorn fart, Coach can be pretty cool when he wants to be." She set her title belt on the couch, "I'm gonna go find Chris, he stopped me on the way over here.. Something about Jerky returning some long lost items." A pause, "Ads? Can you come with me?"

"Sure," the blond man moved from the chair he had been sitting in. "You are coming this week, aren't you? For another movie night?"

The diva bit down on her lower lip, "actually.. My brother is coming down from Calgary. I'm heading home right after the tapings tomorrow so I can pick him up from the airport Wednesday... Then I'm not really sure what else we're doing." Lita waited until they had reached a less crowded part of the hallways.. "Do you have an issue with working with the guys from TNA?"

"No, I have an issue working with one of them." Adam crossed his arms, "you should know that by now, Leets."

She rolled her eyes, "oh come off it. You and I both know he called you on your birthday, so don't even start with the 'he could always call me' crap. You could return his phone calls."

"Are you his mouthpiece?"

"No, I'm trying to see why two of my closest friends aren't speaking to each other."

"And I've explained it to you--"

"A good reason, Adam. You're acting like a teenage girl." She leaned against a nearby crate, "the two of you.. For as long as I've known both of you, you've never let anything get between you. Why is this so different?"

Adam shook his head, "I don't want to get into that now, Lita. You know enough of what happened and if you don't? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you his side of the story."

Lita growled, "fine.. I'll just ask him the next time I see him." She pushed off from the crate, "I just hope you understand something Ads... Yes, you are my best friend. Yes, he is my friend. But I hate this! I hate that I can't hang out with the two of you anymore, I hate that I feel like I'm being forced to choose between two of my friends. He's tried, Adam.. Why can't you do the same?"

"I have tried.. And he--"

"No. You really haven't."

* * *

As she searched the arena for signs of Chris Benoit, Lita wondered why she even bothered.. Maybe she was just a glutton for punishment in that regard, but.. All she wanted, was for things to go back to how they used to be. A part of her had already come to terms with it.. Knowing that with both of them being that stubborn. She shook her head, Christian had tried.. Adam hadn't. Christian had tried recently and Adam? Well by her account, Adam had all but written his former best friend out of his life. Lita was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the approaching body, narrowly avoiding a head on collision..

"Red," Chris Benoit greeted abruptly. "Lita? Did someone do something to you?"

"No, I was just thinking." Lita offered him a half hearted smile, "you needed to return something of mine?"

The Crippler shook his head, "more like a lot of things. Jericho took it upon himself to add an extra piece of luggage to my belongings."

"Unless it's all of the birthday presents he's promised from the past five years.." The diva shook her head, running a hand through her hair as they walked. "Why he insists on backlogging that many presents when he already gives me so many little stupid ones.."

"It's Jericho," Chris offered as if that explained everything.. And in a way, it did. "But, he had said something about this stuff being stuff that he's forgotten to return or that you've left at Christian's."

Lita blinked, then frowned.. Her mind trying to piece together whatever it could possibly be.. "And Chris just showed up at your house to drop this off?"

Benoit opened the door for her, "no. He drove up to Atlanta to bug you and to try and talk me into hosting Christian's birthday party."

The diva rolled her eyes, "I told him I would host.. Or, if it all came down to it, we could always rent a hotel room or two in Tampa... Just find something to do around there."

Chris nodded shortly, "then you should mention that to Jericho soon. Otherwise, he'll just call Lance and keep pestering him about it." He then motioned to the couch, the gym bag already there. "I need to see Coach about whatever's going on for tonight."

"Okay," Lita situated herself on the couch, one leg tucking beneath her body as she reached for the bag. "I'll just leave the door slightly opened, but not too open, if I leave before you get back."

"I'll let Adam know where to find you," Chris offered as he stood in the doorway, "or where to come looking for you if he needs to grovel."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, dragging the bag onto her lap so she could start digging through it.. A smile touching her face as she removed the first of many items.. What Chris had 'claimed' to be borrowed belongings were really souveniers from the last time she'd gone to Tampa... From the stupid matching t-shirts that Chris had insisted they all wear.. Including two digruntled men in her brother and Terry, the equally stupid sunglasses.

"And a stuffed animal?"

The diva blinked as she noticed the delicate chain around the stuffed dolphins neck.. Lita reaching for toy, her fingertips brushing over an envelope.. The redhead reaching for the card first, setting the bag aside in favour of the dolphin. Another smile coming to her face as she recognised the handwriting on the front of the envelope.

_Rosalita-_

_I picked out the card all by myself._

"I'm sure you did Chris.."

_And stop rolling your eyes at me! Be proud, it's Hallmark. I cared enough to send you the very best. I can't take all of the credit though, since someone is-- Excuse me. Slight disagreement over how much I should and should not be writing._

Lita rolled her eyes, fingering the chain, then the locket that was on it.. Hazel eyes darting back to the bag.. Finding yet another envelope, once again addressed to 'Rosalita'.

_Your most favourite blond is back.. Christian still seems to have this silly idea that it's him. But, I've set the record straight. As I was saying.. I can't take all the credit for the contents of your gift bag. I did buy the bag, so feel free to send me all of the gushing thank you's in the world and--_

"How many cards did those two idiots buy?"

_Never mind him, all right? The dolphin is the one that you left in the guest room, the locket is from that one shop you insisted on visiting. And, there's another snowglobe for your collection in the bottom of the bag. Don't worry, it's wrapped and padded so this one won't break... And this time? Keep the shirt._

Shaking her head, the diva set aside the three envelopes, removing a fourth to find a few pictures from the mini vacation. And at the bottom of the bag, just as Christian had said... There was the shirt, wrapped around a tiny snowglobe.. Lita admiring the object for a moment, the t-shirt in her lap, the dolphin back in the bag while the necklace was in her free hand.

"Lita?"

She turned her head at the sound of that familiar voice, "hey Ads.. I was just coming back."

The tall blonde man nodded shortly, "I just wanted to apologise.. Again. I know I'm behaving badly and I.. What is all of that?"

Lita shook her head, "it's nothing really.. Just Chris and Christian being Chris and Christian."

"Oh." Adam leaned against the doorway, "do you want me to come back later then?"

Lita shot him a look, "Ads.. Stop. Just for the rest of tonight, please? It's going to be a really long night with all that McMahon apparently has planned."

He held up his hands in mock defense, "I'm just curious as to what Dumb and Dumber sent you."

In spite of the bitterness in his tone, Lita held up a few of the items for his inspection.. The necklace still in her hand..

"What's that?"

"We passed by this one shop.. I wanted to go in; Terry and Chris protested, Lance and Christian went in with me. They had this necklace there and--"

"He bought it for you, because it's just a Christian thing to do, isn't it?"

Lita huffed, "no.. Lance bought it for me because it's a brotherly thing to do. I left it at Christian's." An annoyed look clouded her eyes. "Never mind, all right? You said you would stop, so let's just drop the subject. I'm pretty sure I have to go find Vicki, Mickie and Melina anyway to see what we're doing for tonight."

Having said that, the redheaded diva re-packed the bag.. And as loud and tacky as it looked, she slung it over her shoulder as she exited the locker room... Making sure to leave the door a fraction open for when Chris Benoit got back. Adam scowling slightly before he followed her, the native Canadian wanting to know more about the contents of the bag.. And the stupid shirt in her hand when he had seen her. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't blind, Adam recognising the shirt as one of Christian's logo t-shirts. Why he was sending one to Lita.. Well, the tall blond decided he really didn't want to know.


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing(s)/Character(s)** : Lita/Christian (eventual), Edge/Victoria, Randy, Cena, Tomko, Mickie, Melina; Appearances by many from TNA, the WWE and formerly with the WWE.. this is probably the biggest 'cast' I've yet to work with.

**Dislcaimer**: I own not. Title lifted from the song- And All That Could Have Been by Nine Inch Nails.

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Summary**: In the war between the WWE and TNA, the lines have been drawn.. Where does she stand? See my author note, keep it in mind. Still don't like it? Don't read it.

**Spoilers**: Some current angles/storylines from the WWE/TNA are being used, most will be ignored eventually in favor of my own plot.

**Author Note**: See the prologue for all of my notes. And I know, I take them OOC at times, but it's the way I write. Don't get all preachy with me for it.

* * *

With the upcoming roster changes; Melina, Mickie, Lita and Victoria found themselves with nothing to do for the better part of the night. Granted, Mickie and Victoria were scheduled to have a match.. Melina would be walking out with Johnny and Lita would be walking out with Adam and Randy for the main event. But, their previously scheduled match had been moved to next week... The four divas currently gathered in the gym at the arena. And where it concerned tomorrow, Lita and Victoria were slated to appear on Smackdown while Melina and Mickie would be appearing on ECW. They weren't exactly sure what they would be doing yet, but.. Vince and the Coach had promised them that they'd inform them as soon as they'd worked out the details. Naturally, that hadn't sat very well with the four divas.. But, there was really nothing they could do about it. 

Victoria arched an eyebrow at the redhead, specifically at the shirt her friend was wearing. "Do the words 'stuck in the past' have any meaning for you?"

Lita glanced down at her shirt, "what's wrong with it?"

The older woman shrugged, "well there's nothing really wrong with it.. Just wondering why you're wearing it."

The redheaded diva blinked, "and just what's so bad about wearing an Edge shirt? I walk out with him, it would make sense--"

"It's an older Edge shirt," Mickie pointed out the obvious, "and I think that's what Vicki is trying to get at."

"And the problem would be?" Lita glanced down at the older logo shirts she was wearing. "I keep a lot of these with me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I have one of Jericho's older shirts and one of Benoit's older shirts in my bag."

Victoria shook her head, "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. It's sort of cute. Just wondering why you're wearing it, that's all."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "maybe because it's comfortable and it was the first shirt I grabbed?" She uncapped her bottled water, "Vicki.. You've seen my closet since you were the one who insisted I needed that stupid organizer."

Victoria held up her hands in mock defense, "all right.. All right. You don't have to be so touchy." An amused smile formed at the corners of her mouth. "Do you have any of those Reeking of Awesomeness shirts?"

Lita grinned, "now what kind of person would I be if I didn't? I don't have one with me, but I do have one at home." She set down her bottled water, forgetting to put the cap back on. "I've got a Team X-Treme shirt or two at home, Austin 3:16.."

Melina canted her head, "do you collect them or did you buy them?"

"Kind of a running joke.. Before the rosters split, we'd all look at the merchandise together.. Sometimes it was to see who had the lamest t-shirt design and who had the best t-shirt design." Lita shook her head, reaching back to secure her hair into a ponytail. "All in good fun, really, but that somehow lead to Christian, Jericho and I shirt collecting. Chris would buy a shirt for himself, then two extras.. or Christian would be one for himself and two extras. Then it would be my turn and well, you get the idea... That's how I ended up with so many."

"Interesting," Mickie commented with the slightest of smiles. "I never really got to know either one of them too well but--"

Victoria snorted, "then you should consider yourself lucky. Don't get me wrong, those two can be a lot of fun to be around, but.. There are times I'd like to choke them."

Melina rolled her eyes, "the same could be said for any guy, Vicks."

Lita nodded, "as Vicki said.. They can be a lot of fun to hang out with, they do tend to play a lot of practical jokes though, it's usually on each other. If you wanted to hang out with them anytime soon.. I'm heading down to Tampa over the week with my brother. You could come with us."

Victoria eyed her carefully, "what's going on in Tampa this week?"

"Christian's birthday is coming up. I'm not sure if we're holding an early birthday party or whatever but.."

Mickie nodded, then blinked. "Why are you wearing a Canadian dollar?"

"Another running joke," Lita explained shortly, tucking the charm back inside her shirt. "This one is from Chris.. I should take it off though, so I don't mess it up." She sat on the bench, reaching back to unclasp the necklace... Her arm somehow knocking the bottled water onto her lap.. "Shit. I'll be right back, I'm just going to change shirts."

"Well we all know you have enough.. T-shirt Queen."

Lita stuck out her tongue, the necklace in her hand as she made her way back to the locker room so she could get out of the wet t-shirt.. The diva quickly reaching into her bag, pulling out the first shirt she found.. The Edge shirt soon on the floor, as she tugged the new shirt over her head..

"I thought you were in the gym?"

The redhead turned at the sound of the voice, "I got my shirt wet," Lita explained to her friend. "So, just changing and now I'm heading back and--"

"You're wearing a Captain Charisma shirt."

"Adam, it was the first shirt I grabbed, all right? It's not like I can walk around in my bra."

He held up his hands in defense, "and this is me, not making a big deal out of it. I promised I wouldn't, so I won't."

Lita bit down on her lower lip, "Adam.. I'm going to tell you this because I don't want you to think I'm keeping secrets... If you want to be mad at me, be mad. I'm heading to Tampa for Christian's birthday."

"It's on Thursday," he commented casually, "I'm aware of that."

She blinked, "and you're not mad at me for that? For supposedly ditching you to hang out with him?"

Adam shook his head, "Benoit may have talked to me earlier.. He may have threatened to knock some sense into me the hard way. Look, I know this is hard for you and that I haven't been making things any easier. I have my personal reasons for not wanting to associate with that little jerk, but.. I shouldn't hold that against you." He held out his arms to her, "hug?"

Lita eyed him curiously, inwardly questioning him but at the same time.. She would take what she could get.. The diva hugging him back before she left the locker room.. Adam moving to the bench, starting to sit down when he noticed the shirt in the corner.

"Hey.. Li--" He stopped when he realised she had left, the blond man glancing down at the shirt that was now in his hands.. "My shirt?" Adam frowned, "oh what do I care. It's just a t-shirt."

* * *

Once RAW was over, Lita found herself hanging out with Victoria, Mickie and Melina at the hotel.. The four divas currently gathered in her and Mickie's hotel room, trying to find something decent to watch on television. Victoria had raided the redhead's gym bag and picked out an older Rock t-shirt to borrow for the night.. Mickie had picked out one of Jericho's while Melina was sporting one of Austin's. Lita was once again sporting the Captain Charisma shirt, the necklace she had been sent around her neck. 

Melina glanced towards the locket, "is that just a charm or does it open?"

Lita smiled, "it opens. One of those five picture holder things.. I saw it but didn't pick it up so I guess Christian went back and got it for me."

Mickie leaned towards her, "may I see?"

"Sure," Lita unclasped the necklace, holding it in her hand so she could open up the locket. "It's from one of my visits there.. Chris had insisted we all wear these really stupid shirts." She pointed to each frame, "that's Terry, my brother, Chris and Christian."

Victoria squinted at the small picture, "what does the shirt say?"

Lita smirked, moving to get her gym bag; searching through it for a moment. "Here's the full sized picture.. If we stood properly... We're all with stupid."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "leave it to Chris.. Are there more pictures?"

"Yes, nosey.." Lita removed them from the envelope. "We didn't do much, just hung out at the beach, did a little shopping.."

"Who got you the dolphin?"

"Christian," Lita rolled her eyes when Victoria looked like she was going to make a smart ass comment. "He's my friend Victoria, nothing more. We both agreed that would just be too awkward.. Especially with what's happened."

Victoria held up her hands in defense, "I wasn't going to say anything about that. And besides, it's not like Adam should really care if something happened between you and Christian. You're single, Christian's single."

Lita rolled her eyes again, "but that doesn't automatically mean we'll start dating. He's my friend."

"It looks like you had fun," Mickie stated after she had looked through the pictures. "A lot of fun, actually."

"I did," the redhead replied honestly. "Like I said earlier, they can be a lot of fun to be around.. And like Vicki said, there are also times I want to choke them." Lita put her necklace back on, starting to say something when her cell phone started to ring.. "Crap."

Victoria reached for the object, checking the caller ID screen.. "William?"

Lita smiled, "I'll just take this in the bathroom." She took the phone, moving from the bed to head there, shutting the door behind her before she hopped up onto the counter. "You realise there's no need for you to do that, right?"

"Yeah well, with Adam acting like he did.." Christian shook his head at the phone, though she couldn't see it. "I didn't want to--"

"I understand," she interrupted shortly. "And I do appreciate that.. What's up?"

"I talked to Lance today and he said that you two are driving down to Tampa on Wednesday."

"Well someone's birthday is coming up soon," Lita leaned back against the mirror. "Unless you don't want us there, in which case.. Lance and I will just stay in Atlanta."

"I never said I didn't want you two there.. Just trying to figure out where everyone is going to stay."

"Right.. I thought it would be easier to just rent hotel rooms.. Me, Benoit and Lance anyways since we're driving down there together. Unless you and Chris have actually cleaned recently."

Christian snorted, "I keep my house clean.. Jerky's a pig, not me."

Lita made a noise of disbelief, "yeah right. I seem to recall spending most of my visit one time, cleaning up your house. And then going grocery shopping with you, does that ring any bells?"

"Well at least I can cook." A beat passed, "honestly Leets, it doesn't matter to me. If you, Lance and Benoit want to stay with me, that's cool. Terry will probably crash at Jericho's so.."

"Which leaves me, my brother and Benoit to share the guest room?"

"There's the couch, the guest room and you could share my room."

"How generous of you," Lita didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking at her. "But I guess that could work.. Or, we could go with my idea and rent hotel rooms."

"You don't want to share my bed?"

"Christian, the last time that happened.. You snored in my ear."

"I had a cold."

"Bullshit."

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do, Li."

"Whatever, I'll call my brother tomorrow.. We'll take care of our hotel rooms and--"

"It wouldn't make sense to do that though. If you three are only going to be in Tampa for a day or two.. Just stay with me. And if it all comes down to it, Jericho has a very comfortable couch."

"I'll bring it up with Chris since I have to be at the Smackdown taping."

"Why are you going to be at the Smackdown taping?"

"Because of the upcoming angle with TNA, you know how McMahon can be.. He wants to start alliances and whatever. Team RAW is probably going to be myself, Randy, Adam, Vicki, Mickie, Melina, Jeff and John."

Christian smiled, "and you'll be here next week for the upcoming iMPACT taping. If you need a place to stay.."

"I'll keep you in mind," she toyed with a strand of her hair.. "It'll be nice working with everyone there.. Or at least the people I know."

"I'm sure you'll get along with everyone over here. And if not.. Me, Terry, Kurt, Brother Ray and Brother Devon can beat people up for you."

"And Tyson."

"And Tyson," he was silent for a moment.. "you got the necklace, right?"

"I'm wearing it now...Thank you for the locket."

"No need to thank me Leets.. You wanted it. It's really not a--"

"Don't tell me it's not a big deal, because it is. You're a very thoughtful friend." A pause, "and no.. That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what I got you for your birthday."

"Not even a little hint?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." Another pause, "and I should probably go.. It is late and--"

"I'll see you on Wednesday then?"

"If not late Wednesday night, then on Thursday morning. It all depends on who's driving, traffic and whatever."

"Right.. Good night, Li."

"Good night, Christian." Lita waited until she heard the dial tone, half checking through her messages before she turned her phone off.. Heading back to the main part of the hotel room.. "What?"

"Christian?"

"You little eavesdropper," Lita shook her head at the older woman. "Yes, that was Christian.. He just wanted to know when Lance, Benoit and I would be getting to Tampa. And yes, before you ask.. I already told Adam. He was fine with it."

Victoria nodded slowly, "just wanted to make sure.. And tell Christian I said happy birthday. I'd go with you and all but.. I've got a feeling Adam may need the company."

Lita nodded, "yeah.. I'll be sure to pass the message on." She cleared her throat, tucking her phone back in her bag before settling back on her bed. "So.. Did you three manage to find anything good?"

As the four divas settled into watch the movie that was playing, Lita's thoughts drifted back to last week.. How Adam had reacted then compared to how he'd reacted earlier that night. It was a definite improvement and maybe Chris Benoit did have something to do with it, but.. She also had a sinking feeling that Adam was hiding it well. As Victoria had said, there was really no reason it should bother the tall blond man.. But it obviously did. Maybe he didn't always say something or he didn't always react, but.. Lita knew it did bother him. Inwardly sighing, the redheaded diva hoped this would all resolve soon and peacefully at that. Especially with the two companies working together soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Pairing(s)/Character(s)** : Lita/Christian (eventual), Edge/Victoria, Randy, Cena, Tomko, Mickie, Melina; Appearances by many from TNA, the WWE and formerly with the WWE.. this is probably the biggest 'cast' I've yet to work with.

**Dislcaimer**: I own not. Title lifted from the song- And All That Could Have Been by Nine Inch Nails.

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Summary**: In the war between the WWE and TNA, the lines have been drawn.. Where does she stand? See my author note, keep it in mind. Still don't like it? Don't read it.

**Spoilers**: Some current angles/storylines from the WWE/TNA are being used, most will be ignored eventually in favor of my own plot.

**Author Note**: See the prologue for all of my notes. And I know, I take them OOC at times, but it's the way I write. Don't get all preachy with me for it.

* * *

The next morning, Lita found herself more or less alone at breakfast.. Mickie, Melina and Victoria informing her that they'd meet her downstairs later. Of course, Lita knew that could mean they wouldn't be joining her, which didn't really bother her. It wasn't like they absolutely had to spend all of their free time together.. Certainly, it was a nice change of pace... Hanging out with the girls over spending time with the guys but.. Well, since Trish had left and Dawn had been fired, things weren't the same. The redheaded diva had a feeling that she would be seeing both Trish and Dawn soon.. Dawn staying with her brother for awhile, Trish having missed the last gathering of blond Canadians.. Or at least Chris and Christian. Shaking her head, Lita opened and emptied two sugar packets into the coffee cup in front of her; the redhead just raising the cup to her lips when a hand stopped her movement... Hazel eyes soon meeting green.

Adam sent her a tiny smile, "you up for some company?"

Lita smiled fully, "from you? Anytime."

The tall blond grinned as he seated himself across from her. "Why are you here by yourself anyway?"

She half shrugged, "I don't spend all of my time with the girls, you and Jeff." The diva took a tentative first sip.. "What are you up to this week?"

"I'm not too sure actually, I might invite Orton down.. or maybe just spend some time with Vicki." He cleared his throat, "Leets.. I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Adam, you're my best friend.. Nothing will ever change that and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." Lita pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "and I won't push you to work out whatever this issue is. But, we're all going to be working together soon. It might make things easier."

The native Canadian shrugged, "I'll think about it. And until then? I'll make you a promise."

She eyed him skeptically, "what promise?"

"That I won't start anything on purpose, that I'll avoid him when necessary.. And when we do have to work together, I'll be civil."

Lita blinked, "and you would do this for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Adam waved it off nonchalantly, "Leets.. I've been a jerk, I know that and I've been unfair to you. I just got to thinking last night, had a long talk with Benoit.. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

The redhead reached across the table, patting his hand. "Ads.. You don't know how much that means to me."

Again, Adam shrugged. "It's something I should've done awhile ago." He picked up the menu, "now.. How about some breakfast? My treat."

Lita picked up the menu in front of her, "has Vicki mentioned anything about Christmas this year?"

"She hasn't but, she was talking to Lilian about it the other night. I'm pretty sure those two are planning something." Adam grinned, "they were also talking about Trish's birthday party."

"I can't say I'm surprised by that," Lita set down her menu for a moment. "I wouldn't be too surprised if Jerky has something planned.. A surprise party or something.. Hmm, maybe we should get everyone together to talk about all of this."

He half nodded, "yeah.. That would be a good idea. I know Lilian is pretty set on having another one of her cookie exchanges--"

"Which means you are staying out of the kitchen when that happens." Lita sent him a stern look, "last year you ended up with the worst stomach ache, remember?"

"It was worth it," a beat passed, Adam seeting his menu down. "Vicki thinks a gift exchange.. Maybe secret Santa or something between all of us would be fun."

The redhead shrugged, "that could work.. I do intend on going shopping for everyone, but something small would be cool. And easier than working with the company Secret Santa."

Adam huffed, "according to John's inside information, we're doing a Secret Santa exchange after the rosters are joined.. And after we start working with TNA. Something about the two companies mixing, getting to know each other and what not."

Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "well that can't be all that bad. I thought though, no more company Christmas parties after last year's fiasco?"

"Which wouldn't have turned out so badly if most of us hadn't gotten stranded at the airport.. Not that it wasn't fun." Adam winked, "don't you remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Lita took another sip of her coffee, "me, you, John, Melina, Johnny, Vicki and Randy ended up playing hide and seek in the baggage claim.. Hunter, of all people, came up with the bright idea of using the luggage carts to have races."

The blond man grinned, "and we won. I told you we would win and we did.. Without cheating." He rested his forearms on the table, "On the off chance that you want to leave soon.. Me and you? Maybe Jeff for the short trip to the arena?"

Lita arched an eyebrow, "if you include incredibly bad sing alongs for this trip? You've got a deal."

"But of course," Adam waved the waitress over, "we'll have two orders of the pancake special please... And a coffee for myself."

"Why do you always assume I want pancakes?"

"Didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean--"

Adam smirked, "trust me Leets.. Even when you aren't ordering pancakes? I'd still know what to order for you. That's why I'm your best friend."

* * *

After they'd finished their breakfast, Adam and Lita split briefly to head to their hotel rooms.. Agreeing to meet up in the lobby, and hopefully with Jeff in tow. If not, they would just head to the arena by themselves. And it wasn't that they were trying to leave everyone else out just that.. Quite honestly, for Lita it was a welcomed change. There had been more than a few moments where she'd felt guilty for ditching Adam.. Even though it wasn't her intent and she wouldn't purposely ditch her best friend.. Well, at least they were going to be able to spend some time together now. But, as she approached the front desk to check out, the redheaded diva blinked.. Two very familiar figures standing in the lobby catching her attention. Two people that she was supposed to be seeing later that week anyway... So why were they here now? Running a hand through her hair, Lita made her way over.

"Is there any reason why the two of you are here?" A beat passed, "and for that matter.. How did you know what hotel I was at?"

Chris Jericho thumbed to his left, "he found out from Benoit and we're here because I pestered Stephanie about letting us visit Smackdown tonight."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "let me guess.. Vince won't be anywhere in sight?" Hazel eyes turned towards her older brother, "I had wanted to talk to you anyway.. About Wednesday."

Lance nodded shortly, "Christian has already offered, Chris has also offered. I feel that we should stay at a hotel."

The diva nodded, "that's what I told Christian.. Plus, Mickie might be coming down with us, so.. It would just be easier for all of us to stay at a hotel. You and Benoit could room together, Mickie would room with me of course."

Chris cleared his throat, "Dawn and Trish are also flying in for the party. Goatboy said he would stop by and unless anyone else decides to show up? That's the guest list."

Lita shrugged, "we'll talk about it later.. Ads should be showing up soon and well.."

"Understood," Lance reached for her suitcases, "Chris and I will be waiting over there."

The redhead rolled her eyes good naturedly but, went back to the check out desk.. Adam appearing not too long after she'd checked out.

"Why are Jerky and your brother here?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. They do have permission from Stephanie to be at the Smackdown taping tonight though." Lita swept her hair back from her face, "and since ECW and Smackdown tape on the same night, maybe Lance wanted to see Rob."

Adam nodded, "so.. Are we going with them or are they coming with us?"

Lita blinked, "I'm not sure actually.. I guess it all depends on if we wait for Jeff. He was the one who rented this trip so, it's not like he doesn't have a rental."

"Vicki has the car keys," the blond man put in thoughtfully, "and if it's Chris' crap car, I'll go get them from her."

"Are you all checked out or what? I'll call Jeff's room and see if he's even awake, do you want to give Vicki a call?"

Adam shouldered his bag, "I already talked to her.. Jeff didn't answer after me standing there for five minutes so.. I'm guessing he's still sleeping."

The diva frowned, "I'll ask the front desk to make sure he has a wake-up call. Since he's supposed to be at the Smackdown tapings tonight."

He motioned to Lance and Chris, "and I'm going to find out who's car it is. If it's Chris', I'm driving, if it's your brothers.. We'll all go with him."

As Adam was going to do that, Lita went back to the front desk.. Requesting the wake up call for Jeff's hotel room. Granted, he'd gotten somewhat better about showing up on time but.. She wasn't about take any chances.. The diva meeting back with Lance, Chris and Adam so they could head to the arena.

Chris Benoit arched an eyebrow as he walked into his locker room. "Jericho, I thought I got rid of you in Atlanta."

The younger man rolled his eyes, "you don't mean that Christoph. I know you're happy to see me.. And you can thank Stephanie. I have permission from her to be here."

Benoit shook his head in response, his gaze sliding to the lone diva in the room. "Have you made hotel room arrangements?"

"My brother made them when we stopped for lunch," Lita held up a styrofoam carton. "French fries?"

He shook his head, "I'll decline, thank you." Chris set down his gym bags, "where is your brother?"

Chris Jericho motioned to the hallway, "he and Adam are looking for the ECW locker rooms. Something about visiting with Rob."

The Crippler nodded shortly, "I see. Well, since the two of you have already made yourselves at home.. I take it you'll be in here all night?"

Lita grinned, "more or less, yup. Except when they need me and Ads for whatever they've got planned tonight."

"Lovely," Benoit muttered under his breath, taking a moment to put his things in one of the un-occupied lockers. "Production meeting starts in fifteen minutes."

The diva opened her mouth to reply to that, only to stop short when her cell phone started to ring.. Lita excusing herself to the bathroom area of the locker room.. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Christian greeted after a moment, "what are you up to?"

"Waiting for the production meeting to start," she hopped up onto the counter top. "Jerky, Lance and I invaded Chris Benoit's locker room."

The blond man chuckled, "that sounds like a very Jericho thing to do. But why are they there?"

"Stephanie gave the two of them permission to visit tonight.. Then we're all heading back together. Jerky's gonna pick up Trish and Dawn from the airport while me, Lance and Benoit check in."

"You're not staying with me?" Christian huffed, "fine then.. I see how it is."

"Oh please, the reason you want me staying there is so you can pester me into giving you your birthday present early." Lita snorted, "sorry buddy, but it doesn't work like that."

"You're being mean, you know.. Keeping such vital information from me."

"You'll find out soon enough, you big baby. And it's not like I'm the only one who's bought you a present."

Christian snorted, "right.. Because I need another package of socks?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "you don't know for certain that Lance got you socks."

"No, but he probably did." A beat passed, "can I have a hint?"

"No!" Lita toyed with a strand of her hair, "you'll find out on your birthday. Only two more days to go, you'll be fine."

"You don't know that.."

"Give it up, I'm not telling you. And I have to go soon anyways, production meeting."

"I'm not hanging up until you give me a hint."

"Well you're not getting a hint, so I'm hanging up on you."

"No you won't."

"Wanna bet?"

A moment of silence..

"You watched Sesame Street, right?"

"Is that my hint?"

"No, it's just a question. I'm not giving you any hints." A beat passed, "You hang up."

"You haven't given me a hint, so I'm not hanging up."

"Hang up."

"You hang up."

Lita started to tell him to hang up again when the phone was suddenly taken from her grasp.. Hazel eyes blinking at her friend, "well that was pretty rude."

Adam shut the phone off. "Production meeting is starting soon, Leets."

The redhead nodded, taking the phone back from her friend. "I just need to put my phone away."

The tall blond nodded towards the main part of the locker room. "We're just waiting for you."

Lita hopped down from the counter, the cell phone nearly in her pocket when it started ringing again..

"You hung up on me," Christian complained. "Why'd you hang up on me?"

"Because, silly, I'm kinda at a Smackdown taping. I can't spend all night talking to you."

"That didn't mean you had to hang up on me."

"Dork, you'll see me tomorrow anyway.. And I'll call you later.. Like after the tapings later."

"Fine.. I'll see you tomorrow and you'd better call later."

"I will," Lita tucked the cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she entered the main part of the locker room. "Bye."

Chris Jericho sent her a questioning look, "who was that?"

Lita shook her head, the cell phone placed in the side pocket of her gym bag. "Not important. And if my phone rings again? Just set it to voice mail."

Lance nodded, "our hotel room reservations have been confirmed.. One room for you and Mickie. One room for myself and Benoit."

She sent her brother a grateful smile, "I'll just let Mickie know.. at the meeting." Turning her attention to Adam, Lita gestured to the door. "Let's go."

Chris Jericho waited until Lita and Adam had left the locker room, digging her cell phone out of the pocket. And despite Lance's warnings, Chris proceeded to set the phone to voice mail... After he had checked the most recent call list. Not to his entire surprise, Christian's home phone number popped up on the display, along with a message from Jeff. Shaking his head, Chris put the phone back into the side pocket; making himself comfortable once again on the couch in the room. Certainly yes, he and Lance were there to visit but.. With Benoit, Adam, Lita and Victoria occupied with the tapings.. He had nothing to do, boredom just starting to set in when he grinned suddenly. Lance eyeing his friend carefully as Chris started to dig through gym bags.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing that you recognise. People own themselves, personas are owned by TNA and the WWE respectively.

Note: Chris Benoit will eventually be written out of the story. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my choice, but I'm the author here and I need to go with what's comfortable for me.

* * *

Since they planned on leaving early in the morning; Lita, Mickie, Chris, Chris and Lance had intended on calling it an early night. Or at least Lance would be since he was the one driving. Lita, Mickie, Chris and Chris on the other hand, found themselves awake when they should have been sleeping. That was partly their own fault.. or at least Chris Jericho's since he'd insisted on having a Jeff Hardy amount of sugar... And partly because Adam, Victoria, John and Randy had decided to crash Lita and Mickie's hotel room. They knew well enough that they would have to keep the volume down slightly since Chris Benoit and Lance were in the room next to Lita's.. Chris Benoit having joined the sugar high and hyper wrestlers shortly before midnight. Of course, that was inadvertant on their parts.. Randy having the not so bright idea to start a game of tackle football in the hotel room... Sending John sprawling into the connecting door. The Crippler had appeared seconds later, kindly requesting that they cease and desist with their 'offbeat shenanigans'. 

Chris Jericho held up his hands in defense, "I don't know why you always assume it's me. This time, it was him," he pointed to Randy, "so I'm innocent."

Chris Benoit made a sound of disbelief, "one out of how many times?" He seated himself on one of the beds. "Just to make sure, I'm staying here until you all calm down."

Adam rolled his eyes, "dude.. We weren't making that much noise.. And it's not like we're jumping out of a window into snowbanks."

Chris Jericho nodded solemnly, "or drawing on people's faces.."

The taller man snickered, "all good times, eh?"

"Quite. Some of the best actually with all of our offbeat shenaigans." Jericho ran a hand over his short hair, "I remember the day I met you, just like it was yesterday."

Randy rolled his eyes, "and here we go.. I thought you all would've gotten over all of this by now."

Chris, in a rather mature gesture, stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous because you weren't there, Junior. Although, Lance and myself were watching one of his old matches the other night."

The third generation wrestler arched an eyebrow, "and what does that have to do with me?"

"You had just recently been brought to the main rosters.. Moved to RAW, to be specific.. Is this ringing bells yet? Beating two Un-Americans, back to back?" Jericho smiled, "if need be, I have the visual evidence. Or Lance does, anyway."

Lita shook her head, "just like I somehow ended up with a brand new old promo picture in my bag?"

Chris waved it off nonchalantly, "I know someone, who knows someone who's good at that sort of thing. I had already said you were an honorary Canadian. That just made it official."

Adam snorted, "uh huh.. Crazy Leets with the Dynasty? No offense babe, but.. Saying 'Get the Lita' just wouldn't have sounded right."

"Maybe not, but the acronym.. Team ECL? Team LEC? Team--"

"We get the picture," Adam plucked the aforementioned promo picture that never was from the dresser. "Literally, in fact. And have I thanked you for this? It almost brought back good memories."

Lita eyed him carefully, "Ads.."

The tall Canadian shook his head, "I'm not going there. I made you a promise and I'm sticking with it."

The redhead nodded slowly, hazel eyes then turning to Chris Jericho. "Speaking of promises.. My brother already wants you to make one."

Chris blinked, "what did I already not do?"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "well. It involves the seven hour car trip tomorrow. You are not allowed to touch the radio, the windows will not be touched. And.. the last part of the trip? Eighty miles. You don't speak."

John arched an eyebrow at that, "what in the hell did you do to have those kind of rules?"

Chris shrugged, "I honestly can not recall the situation at hand.."

Adam smirked, "then do.. Allow me to jog that old memory of yours.. Really Christoher, you must be going senial in your old age--"

"I am not--"

"No interruptions," the taller man moved Chris Benoit's legs aside so he could sit down. "I bring you back to a time, not too long ago.. Approximately two years ago. Myself, Christopher, Lance, Crazy Leets, Trish... The usual crew... We had rented a mini-van for one of the house show trips. Lance, myself, Li and Trish were trading driving duties since two people are absolutely banned from driving."

"Why?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "in Adam's words.. They have failed to master the concept of 'brake' and ignore the cries of 'pull over' and 'stop the car'."

"That and their driving ability totally scrapes the bowels of suckitude. I'm not sure how either one of them managed to get their drivers license, but.. Moving on." Adam cleared his throat, "since they were banned from driving, they decided to be 'helpful' and play navigator.. Which might have worked, had they mastered the basic ability to read and follow directions."

Lita nodded slowly, "Chris got Lance really, really lost.. Christian managed to get us stranded on the side of the road because he was positive we had enough gas in the car."

"And it was snowing," Adam put in sagely, "did I mention that part? Heavily snowing. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no heat whatsoever in the car--"

"But we obviously made it through unscathed--"

"Didn't I say no interruptions?" Adam smirked when Chris glared, "moving on. We called the friendly people at Triple A, got the car towed to the nearest gas station and after one of the drivers had regained feeling in their fingers.. We were off once again... But not so peacefully since someone.." He paused to send a pointed look to Chris, "had forgotten to use the bathroom. 80 straight miles of whining like a four year old."

"Asshole," Chris muttered under his breath, adding louder: "And for the record, it wasn't just me. Terry was complaining too."

Adam snorted, "that's funny because I seem to recall you being the loudest of the whiny bunch."

Chris smiled dryly, "that's because you have the most selective memory in the world. Or have you already forgotten--"

"According to my calculations? Those occasions never occurred." Adam sent a look to the digital alarm clock, "but.. If you two and the sleeping Wolverine are planning on leaving early? We should take the party elsewhere."

Mickie stretched her arms overhead, the woman being woken up by Victoria. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, "because my brother is driving? We're leaving at 7:00. It takes about seven hours to get to Tampa, but that's only if we drive non-stop. Since we'll need to make a stop here and there... We should get there sometime in the early evening. Honestly, I'm getting to old for all of this."

Chris grinned, "you could always run away and join a rock tour. Fozzy maybe?"

Victoria sent Mickie a sympathetic smile, "just some advice? Sleep while you can and don't sit next to Jerky. He'll talk your ear off."

Chris looked offended, "what is with all of the bashing Chris, huh? It's not my fault--"

Adam shook his head, "don't even try it buddy. You have a non-stop motor mouth. Almost as bad as--"

"You?" Lita suggested with a playful smirk, "but that's okay.. It's part of what makes you so totally adorkable."

Randy blinked, "adorkable?"

"Adorable dork," Victoria explained quickly. "Applicable to many blond Canadians that I know... You and John."

John huffed, "I ain't no dork and I ain't adorable either.. That's a puppy. I'm unbelievably sexy."

Adam smirked, "like too sexy for this hotel room?"

Mickie shook her head, send a look over to Lita. "I'll see you in the lobby then."

Adam wrapped up the redhead for a quick hug, "call me, all right? I'm not expecting to see you, but.. Just call. Let me know you arrived safe and all of that."

"Well bless your heart, I always knew you cared."

"Look, you sanctimonious son of a bitch, I thought we agreed on no more gimmick infringement."

Chris snorted, "you never used bless your heart as a catchphrase. It's fair game."

"Whatever. And just for that? I'm going to register it... Or something. It's mine and you can't use it."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "anyway.. Leets, I'll see you when I see you. Jerky? Good seeing you again and Micks? Good luck."

Having said that, the dark haired diva gave Adam a shove towards the door.. Randy and John already having left the hotel room.. Chris Jericho poking Chris Benoit in the side until he woke up... Mickie and Lita letting out twin sighs of relief as their hotel room finally emptied; the two divas finally able to call it a night.

* * *

The next morning, just as they'd planned.. Lita, Mickie, Chris, Chris and Lance were on their way to Tampa. Granted.. Lita, Mickie and Chris Jericho had stumbled out of their respective hotel rooms.. Nearly sleep walking to the lobby and to the car. But, everyone was now comfortably situated in Lance's vehicle; Chris Benoit taking the passengers seat while Chris Jericho was seated between Mickie and Lita. The car radio was currently turned off, the blond man already asleep, as were the two divas. Fortunately for Chris Benoit and Lance that meant for some peace and quiet... Or at least until everyone started to wake up or get hungry. Two hours into the trip, and after they'd made the necessary stop for breakfast found Lita passengers seat, Chris Benoit driving.. The redhead currently on the phone since she'd forgotten to call Christian last night... The TNA wrestler wanting to know when they would be getting there and if Chris Jericho was still intending on picking up Dawn and Trish from the airport. And even though they would be there later that day, Lita still ended up talking to the blond Canadian for quite awhile.. 

Chris Jericho reached forward to tap the redhead on the shoulder. "We're going to be there in two hours and yet, you still talked to him?"

Lita shrugged, "he wanted to know if you were going to pick up Dawn and Trish and when we would be getting there. What's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal really just, wondering why you're always talking to him."

"Did Adam put you up to this?"

Chris rolled his eyes at the back of her seat, "no Adam didn't put me up to this. I'm just curious. Sure, we all pretty much know he doesn't shut up but--"

Chris Benoit smirked, "speaking of shutting up. Jericho? We've got 80 miles until we get to Tampa."

"But--"

"You promised."

Mickie blinked, "is it always like this?"

The redhead nodded shortly, "more or less. Though, when Christian, Terry and Ty are around, it's that much more interesting. And you've met Dawn, right?"

"At that last get together that Trish had, yeah." Mickie tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "We're all staying at the same hotel as your brother, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we have one room.. Trish and Dawn have another. Chris Benoit and my brother will be across the hall from us or down the hall from us."

Mickie nodded, "and it's okay that I'm not bringing a gift?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "if Christian makes a big deal out of it, just ignore him. He's a lot like Adam, so.. Just deal with him that way."

"I'll keep that in mind then," she glanced out of the window, "how much longer until we get there?"

Lance yawned broadly, "it shouldn't be too much longer. Unless we stop at the hotel first and then head over to Jason's house."

Lita shrugged, "well it is close to check-in time, so it's not like we can't stop at the hotel first.. But, Jerky has to be dropped off at his house since he's picking up Dawn and Trish from the airport and--"

Lance shook his head. "If that's the case, it would make more sense for us to head to Jason's first. We can head to the hotel once Chris has returned with Dawn and Trish."

Lita rolled her eyes but, nodded anyway. "That's the plan then. We'll head over to Christian's, then do whatever I guess while we wait for Chris to get back from the airport."

Mickie was silent for a brief moment, then.. "What should I call him?"

The redhead half shrugged, "Jay, Christian.." she thumbed back to the silent blond man. "Or you can call him what he calls him.. Creepy Little Bastard. It's basically like the rest of us, ya know?"

Mickie arched an eyebrow, "so I can call you Ames?"

"I never said you couldn't. The only who really calls me by my real name or full name is Lance or my mom."

"Right." A beat passed, "I like Lita better so, I'll just stick with that."

A short lived silence fell between the two divas for the remainder of the trip to Christian's.. Chris Jericho occupying himself with making faces at the back of Chris Benoit's seat... The man rolling his eyes when they finally reached their destination.

"It would figure, you'd wait outside for her, but not for me?"

Christian rolled his eyes, "dude.. You live right down the street. I see enough of your ugly mug as is."

Chris rolled his eyes right back, "whatever. I have to go pick up Dawn and Trish from the airport.. Leets? Are you coming with me?"

Tyson arched an eyebrow as he exited the house, "you do realise their flights landed an hour ago, right?"

Chris blinked, "well shit. Why didn't someone tell me that?"

Lita smirked, "I tried to tell you earlier, but you just waved it off and said: yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So we could head over to the hotel now," Lance spoke up then, "since Dawn and Trish are here already."

Lita frowned, "but we just got here and we've been in the car for seven hours already. I don't want to get back in."

Chris Benoit shook his head, "why don't Lance, myself and I head over there with Trish or Dawn? That way we can take care of check in. Red, Mickie and Jericho can stay here."

Christian nodded shortly, a sheepish smile sent over to the two divas. "If there's a breathing lump on the couch? That's Terry.. And someone decided to leave his big ass bag right in the middle of the front hallway."

Tyson held up his hands in mock defense, "just doing as the Romans do. Your living room floor barely has any walking space."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "and you wonder why I didn't want to stay with you?"

"Oops?" Christian shrugged, then grinned. "I was just about to do some grocery shopping.."

Lita shook her head, "let's go then. If Trish stays here then Mickie should be safe."

"If Trish what?" The blond woman in question asked, "and when did you get here?"

Lita grinned, "just got here a few minutes ago and I'll be back soon since someone seems to lack the ability to go grocery shopping by himself."

Tyson smirked, "nah.. He's just afraid of the grocery store and needs someone to hold his hand. Big bad wrestler afraid of the produce?"

Christian mimicked the bald man, then gestured towards the driveway.. Lita and Christian heading off shortly.. Chris Benoit and Lance heading back to the car, Chris Jericho heading inside with Trish, Mickie and Tyson.. Dawn making up her mind to head over to the hotel with Chris Benoit and Lance to take care of checking in.

"So," Christian began as they were heading back to the house. "How long are you all staying?"

"Mickie, Benoit and I need to be back on the road by Friday of course. So.. only until tomorrow night." She arched an eyebrow, "and don't even start pouting at me. Busy schedule and all."

He rolled his eyes, "actually I was going to see if you were up for some company next week. Instead of you coming down here, I could always drive up to Atlanta."

Lita smirked, "and would that be because you don't feel like grocery shopping again?"

"You wound me Li, really. But if you don't want me to visit, fine. I won't."

"I never said that, dork. If you want to come up, that's cool. I just need to check my appearance schedule."

"Right." A beat passed, "so.. My birthday present.."

"Give it up, I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on, this is just unfair."

Lita shook her head, exiting the car once they'd reached the house. "No way. Your birthday is tomorrow, it won't kill you to wait."

Christian opened the trunk to retrieve grocery bags, "all I'm asking for is one little hint. You can't even give me that?"

The diva remained firm, "no. Because I give you one little hint, you'll just keep pestering me until I tell you and--"

"Please?"

"No." Lita grabbed a few of the bags, "I'm not telling you and that's final. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Christian shook his head, idly checking his watch.. "It's already tomorrow in England."

Lita stuck out her tongue, "and we aren't in England so it doesn't count. Come on, there are probably starving people in that house."

The blond man rolled his eyes a bit, but followed anyway.. The pair entering the house to see Tyson, Terry and Chris Jericho searching through the kitchen cupboards. Dawn and Trish were currently seated on the couch with Mickie; Lance and Chris Benoit watching television.. Lance informing his sister that Dawn had the spare key card to her hotel room. And with that bit of information filed away, Lita proceeded to head to the kitchen.. Helping Christian with the groceries while fending off the trio already there.. Tyson, Terry and Chris eventually leaving the kitchen with a large bag of chips and soda... and complaining about starvation.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own not.

* * *

Lita stifled a yawn, the redheaded diva currently situated on the couch with Mickie, Tyson and Christian.. Dawn and Lance occupying one of the chairs, Trish and Chris situated opposite them while Terry and Chris Benoit were seated on the floor. After a very healthy meal of pizza and Chinese food, they'd made ice cream sundaes; finishing those off while watching one of the many tapes that Lance had brought with him. Currently, they were watching some of the Invasion moments.. Lita and Trish cringing in unison when the first official Invasion pay-per-view started. 

"One of McMahon's worst ideas, ever." Trish stated with a grimace, "a tag team bra and panties match."

Lita nodded shortly, "on the bright side.. We were the only diva's who got to participate in a match. Plus, we picked up another win for Team WWF."

Chris Jericho smirked, "don't hit me for this, but.. I really had no complaints with that match."

Lita and Trish rolled their eyes at that, Chris Benoit reaching out to smack the blond man on the leg. "Maybe they won't hit you, but I will." A beat passed before he repeated the action, "and that was for Trish."

Lance tossed a pillow at his friend, "and that was for me. I really don't appreciate you having those types of thoughts about my sister, Christopher."

Chris tossed the pillow back, "I was just being honest. And come on man, I know I'm not the only one who was thinking that. Either at the time or now."

Lance waited for a moment before tossing the pillow again, "perhaps not, but at least Christian has the common sense not to say anything."

The blond man in question blinked, "and just what makes you so sure I was thinking that?"

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "are you trying to say that you weren't?"

Christian half shrugged, "well if I was, I wouldn't say it aloud. I'm not that stupid."

Chris Jericho smirked, "that still remains to be seen, buddy."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "for goodness sakes, would you four cut it out? I'm trying to watch this and Terry is asleep. I feel like I'm babysitting."

"Not far from it," Trish put in wryly. "And just be thankful Ads isn't here."

Lita leaned back against the couch as another pillow flew through the air. "Trust me Mickie, it's even more of a zoo. This is actually tame."

Dawn nodded her agreement, "like the one time these morons got it in their little pea brains to have a pool fight?"

Mickie blinked, "what's so bad about that?"

Trish made a face, "it involved all of them jumping into the pool, fully clothed I might add, to see who could make the biggest splash. Those idiots ruined one of my favourite shirts."

"At least you weren't wearing white," Lita reminded her dryly, "and be thankful they didn't drag you into the pool with them."

Dawn shot a pointed look in Christian's direction. "You have him to thank for that."

"It was an accident," the TNA wrestler held up his hands in mock defense. "Honestly, it was an accident Leets, you've got to believe me."

"An accident?" The redhead echoed skeptically, "just like it was an 'accident' when I somehow got tackled into a snowbank?"

"Oops?" Christian barely had time to duck out of the incoming pillow, making a face when Lita slapped him on the arm. "What was that for? It's my birthday, be nice to me."

The redheaded diva rolled her eyes, "it's not your birthday yet, dorkchop."

Christian pointed to the clock on the wall, "it's midnight, there for it's my birthday."

Dawn blinked, "it's that late already? There's no way all of us can stay here for the night so we should probably head back to the hotel."

Chris Jericho stretched his arms overhead, "or some of you can crash at my place if you don't feel like driving back. I've got space."

Lance shook his head, "the offer is very much appreciated Chris, however, all of our belongings are at the hotel. If we were to stay with you or Jay, we'd have to go back to the hotel in the morning anyway."

Chris Benoit glanced over to Terry, "I take it he's staying here anyway? Unless you all feel like moving him from that spot."

Tyson snorted, "I'm not touching him."

Trish rolled her eyes, "wimp. I'll wake him up." She canted a glance sideways, "he's staying with you, right?"

Chris Jericho nodded shortly, "yeah.. Goatboy is staying here, Terry is staying with me. The rest of you are at the hotel.."

"And we already knew that Chris, thanks for telling us." Lita moved from the couch, gathering a few of the dirty dishes. "Come on Birthday boy, let's get this place cleaned up."

Christian pouted, "but it's my birthday, I shouldn't have to clean up."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "birthday or not, this place is a mess. And if we're all coming back here for the party, I really don't want to be stuck cleaning then."

Dawn faked a yawn, plucking at Lance's shirt so he would move. "We'll just wait for you in the car, Leets."

The redhead waved it off easily, Christian helping her with cleaning up the living room while the house started to empty. Eventually, Tyson had gotten Terry out of the house and into Chris Jericho's car, the bald man then heading to the guest room at Christian's so he could sleep..

Lita put the last plate in the dishwasher, "that should be everything.. And with all of the car doors slamming outside earlier, I have this sinking feeling that they're already back at the hotel."

Christian grinned, "well I already told you, you're more than welcomed to stay here." A beat passed, "so.. It's my birthday--"

"I don't have your birthday present with me, Christian."

"I wasn't going to ask about that, not yet anyway."

Lita leaned back against the counter, "oh? Then what were you going to ask?" She rolled her eyes at the expression on his face. "Fine, fine.. I guess I can give you a birthday kiss."

Christian pretended to look hurt, "well if it's that much of an inconvenience for you, never mind.. I won't--"

She cut him off by bringing her lips to his, nothing more than a brief meeting of the lips.. Lita then pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Happy Birthday Jay."

He smiled slyly, "you know Ames, you weren't here for my last birthday.. Or for all the years before we met and--"

"Don't press your luck, William."

"Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

Lita chuckled, "no.. I guess I can't." She reached out to squeeze his arm, "I'm heading up to bed. Good night."

Christian wiggled his eyebrows, "don't forget.. My room is--"

"Good night."

He remained in the kitchen a few moments longer.. Long enough to hear his cell phone going off, the blond man wondering just why anyone would be calling this late.. Christian turning on one of the lights in the living room to glance at the caller ID screen.. His eyebrows raising in surprise as he read the text message from Adam.

* * *

Lita woke up the next morning to find herself face to face with Christian.. The blond man still sleeping quite peacefully. Of course, she could've shared the room with Tyson, but.. The bald man had already been fast asleep and was taking up most of the bed. Added to that, it would've been just a bit too awkward.. Not that this wasn't slightly awkward but... At least she knew Christian better.. Lita shaking her head a bit as she moved from the bed, careful not to wake him up in the process; the redheaded diva then heading to the bathroom so she could take a shower. 

Tyson blinked as he walked into the kitchen, "I thought you were heading back to the hotel?"

The diva turned from the coffee maker, "I was supposed to and I would have if Dawn had bothered to wait for me like she claimed."

Another blink as Tyson made his way closer, "and is Christian aware of the fact that you're wearing his clothes?"

Lita glanced down at her choice of attire, "well it's not like I could head over to the hotel to get mine. And besides which, I've borrowed his clothes before, it's not a big deal. Besides, he has plenty of these shirts and shorts just laying around."

Tyson nodded slowly, "so long as he isn't borrowing your clothes? I guess it isn't a big deal."

Lita shuddered at that, the redhead opening the fridge to grab a few things. "I think that's a mental image all of us can live without." She set the items on the counter, "are you hungry?"

"When am I not?" Tyson replied with a grin, the bald man settling at the kitchen table. "But, this isn't your house, Leets. You really shouldn't have to cook for the lazy bastard."

"I don't mind," the diva commented, reaching for a frying pan from the rack. "And since he's still sleeping and unless you feel like cooking? That's the only way we're going to have a proper breakfast."

Tyson merely shrugged to that, starting to say something when the phone started to ring.. "Great, now to figure out if that's the house phone or a cell phone."

Lita listened for a moment.. "Sounds like my cell phone. Could you just bring that over?"

"Sure," Tyson pushed back from the table, "what time is everyone coming back?"

"I'm not sure actually," Lita cracked a few eggs into a bowl, "we hadn't really talked about it on the way here. But, I do know.. Dawn and Trish wanted to head over to the beach for a little while."

Tyson blinked, "it's November and they want to head to the beach?"

"It's Florida," Lita took the phone from him, "and it's not that cold outside." She turned the cell phone on before tucking the object between her shoulder and ear. "Yes?"

"I was advised to call.. And apologise," Dawn Marie greeted first, "and good morning."

Lita smiled wryly, "you ditched me here on purpose. What else do you have to say for

yourself?"

Dawn shrugged, though her friend couldn't see it. "We're trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.. I know we have to be back at the house at some point, but.. What about until then?"

"Well you and Trish had talked about going to the beach," Lita paused to check on the eggs, "just remember that me, Mickie and Chris Benoit have to leave to be on the road. Unless we fly out tomorrow morning but, we have to--"

"I know, I know.." Dawn paused to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "are you cooking?"

"Not that it's really a big deal, but yes." Lita dished out the eggs, then turned back to the counter to start on the French toast. "So, beach and what else? Or was that it?"

"I'm pretty sure that's it," Dawn replied after a moment, "I'll just double check with Trish and I'll call you back later."

Lita nodded easily enough, "I'll talk to you later then." She stepped away from the counter to turn off her cell phone, placing the object away from the mixing bowls.. "Before I start on anything else, do you have any requests for breakfast?"

Tyson shrugged, "I really don't care so long as I eat.. Should I go wake him up?"

The diva shook her head, "nah.. I'll take a tray up to him. Otherwise we won't hear the end of it, since it's his birthday and all."

"Are you always this accommodating for your friends or is it just the blond Canadian type?"

"Well you'll just have to wait until your birthday to find out, now won't you." Lita winked, setting the first few pieces of toast into the pan. "Honestly though, they've done the same for me on my birthday or when I wasn't feeling that well."

"They've all cooked for you?"

"At one time or another, yes." Lita paused to finish the first batch of toast. "Some with more success than others."

Tyson stroked his goatee in thought, "so.. In order to get all of this special treatment, I either need to be a blond Canadian or a redheaded woman."

Lita rolled her eyes as she grabbed a few coffee cups. "As I said, you'll just have to wait until your birthday."

Tyson poured a cup of coffee for himself. "So, have you ever thought about jumping ship to TNA?"

Lita blinked, "where did that come from? And it's not like we won't be working together soon anyways.."

"I know that but, if we weren't.. If they weren't planning on this whole war.. Would you?"

The diva was silent as she started another batch of toast, "honestly I'm fine where I am. But I'm also looking forward to the whole war. It should be interesting, anyway."

"Yeah," Tyson agreed easily enough, "Christian and Terry had said it would be like the Invasion angle."

"That's what me and Adam think.. And in a way, it will be. Two separate companies working together. Everyone trying to co-exist but not being able to."

Tyson nodded shortly, taking a tentative sip of coffee before setting the mug down. "If those two blockheads would stop their stupid little war, they could always join forces again."

Lita smirked, dishing out the rest of the French toast as she replied: "Yeah well, it's been going on this long. I'm not sure if they'll ever call any sort of truce. Both of them being

as stubborn as they are."

"Stranger things have happened," Tyson pointed out then, assisting her after a moment with getting a tray ready. "And it might make things easier when the companies start working together."

"Maybe, maybe not.." Lita set the silverware on the tray. "Feel free to help yourself, okay?"

"Will do, thanks."

Lita simply smiled, carefully balancing the full tray before heading upstairs.. Christian just starting to stri as she entered the bedroom. "Good morning."

Christian blinked, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes.. "Good morning." He sat up then, "what is that?"

"French toast, scrambled eggs, orange juice and coffee." Lita set the tray carefully on the bed, then took a seat. "I would've had fruit salad but, we forgot to pick some up yesterday."

He grinned, "you didn't have to do this, Leets."

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't.. Besides, you did the same for me."

"Since you're wearing one of my shirts," a pause so he could take a sip of his orange juice.. "And a pair of my shorts.."

"You were still sleeping when I woke up and I didn't want to wake you," Lita explained before taking a bite out of a piece of French toast. "Dawn called me this morning to apologise for ditching me.. And to figure out what we're doing until the party."

"I can't say I really care," Christian replied after a mouthful of eggs, "I'm perfectly fine with just staying in bed all day."

Lita shook her head, "and you would be, but the rest of us want to get out and do something so.. We're probably going to meet everyone at the beach later."

"And then you, Chris Benoit and Mickie have to leave.."

"We kind of have to Christian," Lita wrinkled her nose, "though if it all comes down to it, I guess we could just fly out in the morning."

"If it counts for anything, I'd rather you do that."

Lita grinned, "then I'll take that into consideration. Even though someone had said something about coming up to Atlanta next week.."

Christian shrugged, "I want to spend time with you, is that such a crime?"

"No," Lita reached for another piece of French toast. "So.. the birthday cake, I've got to pick that up.. or maybe have Chris Jericho pick that up and--"

"He can pick it up," Christian motioned to the rest of the food. "You're going to stay here and finish breakfast."

"I wasn't going now, you dork. I was just saying."

"Well I say he's going to pick it up because it's my birthday."

To that Lita rolled her eyes, the pair finishing off breakfast in peaceful silence.. Lita taking the tray back downstairs so Chrsitian could shower and get dressed. And while he was doing that, Dawn called again to arrange a time to meet later.. Lance intending on heading over early so Lita would have a proper change of clothing for the day.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Standard... I don't own a thing that you recognize.

* * *

Just as he had intended, Lance arrived to the house with Lita's suitcase in his possession.. The older sibling presuming that she would want everything.. The redheaded diva retreating back upstairs to properly get dressed. And while she was getting dressed, Lance informed Christian and Tyson that everyone else would be there soon enough.. Trish and Dawn trying to decide on what else to do until the small party started. In reality the party was just a glorified gathering, similar to last evening just slightly different. According to Dawn and Trish the house had to be decorated properly; the two former divas adding that to the list of things to do for the day.. Both Dawn and Trish deciding to ditch the previous plans of heading to the beach. Even if they were in Florida, it wasn't exactly beach going weather.

Tyson shook his head as the two former divas continued to plot, "I was telling Lita this morning.. It's November. It's not exactly the middle of the summer when it's more enjoyable at the beach."

Trish rolled her eyes, "we know that Ty, which is why we're trying to figure out something else. I really don't feel like hanging around here all day, no offense Christian, but.."

The blond man shrugged, "I really don't care what we do today. I'm perfectly fine with staying here, playing video games and the rest of you can head out. I live here, why would I want to go do touristy stuff?"

Lance arched an eyebrow at that, "and yet, whenever myself and Lita visit, you have no problems with heading out and about? Just three weeks ago we went to Cypress Gardens because she wanted to go. And I seem to recall--"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Christian waved it off without a care, "I know Leets wanted to head back to Hyde Park Village." Smirking slightly, he sent a look towards Dawn and Trish. "That way, if the two of you want to go shopping, you can go shopping. Or we could head over to Channelside."

Dawn toyed with a stray lock of hair, "and what do they have at Channelside?"

"It's like any major mall Dawnie, they've got plenty of stores, a movie theatre and a bowling alley." Lita put in as she joined everyone, "but I don't want to spend all day at the mall. I did want to head over to--"

"Hyde Park Village?" Trish offered with a smirk of her own, "Christian already told us that.. What is that place like?"

"Outdoor mall basically," Lita swept her hair back from her face, "but I don't want to spend all day there either. You two were the one's insisting that we have to do something today so.."

Lance cleared his throat, "I would think it would also depend on the weather? I know it's not overcast today, but, there is always the chance that it could rain."

Tyson crossed his arms, "if you all are in such disagreement about what to do or if it's going to take you all morning to decide? Why don't we just split up and meet at Channelside.. We'll have lunch there or whatever... Hang around there then head back here."

Lita secured her hair into a loose ponytail, "Micks? Does that work for you? Because I'm kinda doubting that Frick and Frack over there decided to include you in their planning for the day."

The brunette diva shrugged, "I really don't care either.. Outside, inside, whatever."

"Well that's settled then," Christian tossed his car keys in the air, "we just need to wait for Jerky and Terry to get here."

"And figure out who's going where," Chris Benoit put in then, "between Jericho, Christian and Lance we have three vehicles. So, it's really just a matter of who will be doing what until we meet up for lunch, right?"

Lita nodded shortly, "right.. Which if we meet up at Channelside we can all have lunch together and then do whatever there.. The bowling alley also has pool tables, plus there's the regular movie theatre and the Imax theatre."

"We'll figure it out when Jerky gets here," Christian seated himself on the couch. "If he ever gets here."

"It's not like he lives across the state, Christian.. I highly doubt it would take him that long... And, it's not like we have to be anywhere anytime soon. All we really do during the week anyways is rush from one place to another."

The short haired blond man grinned, "which is all the more reason you should join TNA now.. Save yourself the trouble and all of that."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "the companies are going to be working together soon enough anyways.. I'm not sure how long that's going to last considering it'll be a power struggle but.. It should be interesting."

Trish arched an eyebrow in interest, "and just how is this going to work.. Unless McMahon has already bought or intends on buying TNA.."

Lita took a seat between Christian and Tyson on the couch.. "From what Coach has told us so far.. It's basically like the Invasion angle we had, only TNA is still it's own company. So, it's more like healthy competition, doing this for the fans and whatever 'cos I kinda doubt some of the guys at TNA would want to work for Vince."

"I see," the blond woman nodded slowly, "and what happens afterwards? The two companies just go about their ways like nothing happened?"

The trio on the couch shrugged in near unison, Chris Benoit answering the question.. "That hasn't been determined yet. If it were to happen like the Invasion angle, I would presume that TNA would act as it's own separate company but also have the financial backing of the WWE."

Tyson made a face, "which would mean it would be the WWE and the independent feds left in the business."

"More or less," Lance stated after a moments pause, "I am in the opinion that TNA could benefit from having the financial backing of the WWE.. But, it should remain as it's own entity.. With their own set of pay per views, televised program, titles, etc. Perhaps have one or two pay per views per year with the rosters from both."

"I overheard Mr. McMahon talking to Coach about the rosters joining again," Mickie stated as she took a seat in the living room. "I guess that would mean the titles for the WWE would be unified.. Women's division would finally be more open."

Lita shifted her attention over to Dawn and Trish, "shame that the two of you aren't there anymore.. We could finally have that triple threat match we always talked about."

Dawn snorted softly, "yeah.. Because they really let me wrestle a lot."

Mickie chewed on her lower lip, "well it's at least better then having no women's division at all.. Just being limited to pure eye candy. TNA could use a women's division, if they had enough women who wrestled."

"They've got Christy and Gail," Trish pointed out first, "I know those two can wrestle, but.. That's not nearly enough to have a proper women's division."

Mickie blinked then, "wait.. We're supposed to be at the TNA tapings on Monday, right Lita?"

"From what Coach said, yeah.. Me, you, Vicki and Melina.. Which means, they'll use the house show injury angle or something to explain our absences from RAW for the next two weeks. Or something. We'll probably find out at the house show tomorrow." Canting a glance sideways, the diva smiled. "And that way, you don't have to drive up to Atlanta."

Christian shrugged it off, "I already told you I wouldn't mind heading up to Atlanta.. So if you want to head home, that's cool. If you want to hang out here for a couple of days, that's cool."

Before Lita could reply to that, the front door opened.. Chris Jericho and Terry entering the house shortly afterwards. And while they did want to get going soon since it was already going on noon it took them a good fifteen minutes to decide on what to do.. Given the time and the fact that they wanted to be back at the house in time to get everything ready, they all decided on just heading to Channelside for the afternoon.

* * *

Despite the fact that they'd all gone to the mall together... And that they'd all eaten lunch together.. Trish and Dawn were currently shopping; Chris Jericho and Lance accompanying them.. Christian putting in the not so subtle reminder that there was still plenty of time for them to get proper birthday presents. And while they were off doing that.. Terry, Mickie, Lita, Christian, Chris Benoit and Tyson ended up at the bowling alley... Lita, Mickie and Lance making plans to leave the mall a little bit earlier so they could pick up the cake and get a head start on getting the house ready.

"Hey Micks," Lita queried as she and the brunette cleared counter top space.. "Since you would know best, what can I really expect when we show up at the tapings?"

"It's not as strict, kinda chaotic but organised chaos." Mickie quirked a smile, "and it's not like you won't know people over there. Aside from me, Melina and Vicki, of course."

Lita shrugged that off, "that's never been too big of an issue for me.. Just wondering what to expect, you know? Although, I'm sure we'll get the pep talk from Vince or Coach about what to say, how to act, blah, blah blah.."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "I'm looking forward to that, really... I need a box to contain my enthusiasm."

"Don't over do it and hurt yourself," Lita joked along as the pair continued to set up. "You know, I'm glad you came with us.. I mean, I hang out with Dawn and Trish as much as I can but we don't really.. Unless it's between shows and whatever."

"Which doesn't really count for much since we don't have that much time between shows," Mickie shook her head. "One thing I do miss about TNA? The schedule and the freedom. There are some good things about the WWE and all, but.."

"Best of both worlds would be ideal?"

"Exactly."

Lita glanced towards the clock, then to the living room. "I think we're pretty much set in here.."

Mickie took a seat at the table, "this is pretty much it, right? Just getting the space cleared, some of those stupid decorations that Dawn and Trish brought.."

The redheaded diva nodded, then blinked. "And figuring out where my brother is. I wouldn't be too surprised to see him organising something."

"You've probably heard the I can't believe you two are related thing before.."

"A lot," Lita released her hair from the confines of the ponytail, "honestly, if I didn't grow up around him, I wouldn't believe it myself.."

"I don't want to be nosey or anything."

"We're half siblings," Lita toyed with a loose lock of hair, "and while I wasn't around him my entire childhood or anything like that, we saw enough of each other to get to know each other. But, it was the business that actually brought us closer together."

"That's cool.. And I'm sorry if I was prying or something."

"Nah, most of my friends find out at some point or another.." She paused as if to say more, the doorbell ringing cutting her off. "Well obviously we know that isn't Christian."

Mickie blinked as she walked towards the living room, "actually it is Christian. He gave you his house key, remember?"

Lita blinked, then searched the pockets of her jeans, the house key found shortly. "Whoops."

"Thank you for locking me out of my own house," Christian began, Tyson and Terry right behind him. "Really Leets, I appreciate that."

"Like you haven't locked yourself out of your own house before? And what happened to the spare key that you keep hidden, hmm?"

"Jerky took it with him just in case he got back before I did," the blond Canadian explained, pausing for thought then.. "Is that my cake?"

Lita smirked, "no.. That cake is for the mermaid that lives in your pool."

Tyson spoke up before Christian could reply, "so that means you've fed the unicorn in the garage? And the leprechaun under the guest bed?"

"Of course," Lita replied with a smile, "but seriously.. Guys? Don't touch that cake. Tempting as it may be, we still have to wait for everyone else to get back, for the pizza to get here and I need to find my brother."

Terry arched an eyebrow, "how do you manage to lose a person?"

Hazel eyes grew serious, the redhead thumbing over to Christian. "When you hang out with him or Ads long enough? You learn."

Christian placed a hand over his heart, a wounded look sent towards Lita. "That gets me right here Lita, right here. First you lock me out of my own house, then you tell me I can't have my cake and now you're thinking about ditching me?" A dramatic sigh, "and on my birthday."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you'll be just fine. And no, that doesn't mean I'm paying for your therapy bills, so you can forget about that already."

Terry smiled wryly, "he's already going to need therapy because he can't face the fact that he lost. Not just at bowling, but at two games of pool."

"And we really don't need to rub that in," Christian commented dryly, "in fact? We aren't going to talk about it anymore. My house, my rules."

Lita rolled her eyes in reply, the redhead soon heading outside to see if Lance was there.. An eyebrow arching when she spotted him. "You know we did order pizza."

"I'm aware of that, I just thought we could eat outside. Or at least get everything situated if we wanted to eat outside."

"I hate to burst your bubble, dear big brother of mine, but it's cold."

Lance turned from the grouping of chairs, "this is warm compared to Calgary at this time of year. I'm sure anyone who wishes to dine outdoors would agree. Besides, the pool area is covered...somewhat."

Lita shrugged, "suit yourself then. Pizza should be here in ten minutes.. Christian, Terry and Ty just got back and I'm guessing Dawn, Trish, Chris and Chris got held up."

"Perhaps I should have stayed at the mall then?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, I mean we both know how Trish and Dawn can be."

Lita shifted her weight back, the redheaded diva starting to head back inside the house when Lance's foot got caught on the inside of a chair... Lita reaching out to steady him only to lose her balance in the process.. The two siblings tumbling into the pool just as Chris Jericho was heading out to inform them that the pizza had arrived... Lita grumbling about Canadian's and their not so bright ideas as she hauled herself out of the pool


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't a person, place or thing that you recognise.

* * *

By the time Lita had changed into dry clothing, everyone was ready to eat.. Most of the party goers having the decency to wait for her to get back downstairs... The two guilty parties setting down their respective slices of pizza as the redhead made her way into the dining room. But, rather then join most of the guests at the table, she seated herself at the counter with her brother, Tyson and Christian... Lita swiping her brother's soda before she took a bite of her own pizza; Lance calmly getting a new soda for himself instead of reprimanding her for taking his. And while they all started to eat, those participating in the upcoming 'war' with TNA and the WWE discussed the possible outcomes, how the initial meetings would go and how everyone would get along. Just given the varying personalities amongst the two companies, things were bound to be tense. 

Terry reached for another slice of pizza, "I just don't understand why they're sending you divas over first. Not that I mind seeing you all around, I just think it would make more sense to send the tag team champions, the world heavyweight champion or even the WWE champion first."

Mickie half shrugged, "I think it does make sense to some extent. I mean, I have ties to TNA, Lita and Vicki have ties to Gail and Christy. So, it does make some sense... Having us go over there first."

"Plus," Lita helped herself to another slice, "it's not like we're going to be wrestling the first time we go over there. I'm not even sure if we'll be doing much outside of just watching. The next taping though, we're supposed to be getting in the ring, cutting a promo or whatever."

Terry grinned, "so in the meantime, you can hang out with me and maybe Styles. I think you'd get along with him, Leets. He's pretty cool, though that accent of his can be annoying sometimes."

The redhead rolled her eyes a little, "I've already been advised that I shouldn't associate too much with the TNA guys while we're there.. Something about how it would confuse viewers if I get caught on camera."

"Then don't get caught," Tyson put in a rather matter-of-fact tone. "Seriously, Lita, if you think you can avoid hanging out with us? You're very mistaken."

"I never knew I meant so much to you, Goat boy."

"Well I was already given 'orders' to kidnap you in case you decided to avoid us."

Chris Jericho shook his head at that, "still resorting to that, eh? You really can't take a hint, can you Christian. Face it, dude, she has friends. She has a life that doesn't revolve around you."

The blond man rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'm not as self centred as you, Jerky."

Dawn Marie smirked, "no.. You're worse than he is sometimes. Though, when it comes to being completely immature and childish? I'd say the two of you are about even."

Chris Benoit smiled wryly, "they are even. And don't you two even think to argue otherwise. There are plenty of road trips that come to mind where Lance and I came pretty close to tying the pair of you to the roof."

Christian scoffed, "that was all his fault, not mine. Jericho has always been more of an instigator than me."

"Bullshit," Chris Jericho coughed into his hand, "I'll admit, it might have been my fault from time to time, but you had just as much to do with it, buddy."

Mickie raised an eyebrow, "since I wasn't around for any of this.. Tell me and I'll be the judge. Or if you don't feel like going into details about everything, just tell me about a few times."

Trish nodded her agreement to that, "that sounds reasonable enough... And I'll start. We had this one road trip, extended road trip mind you, so we had ended up renting two mini-vans to accommodate everyone."

Dawn blinked, "was this when we decided that Frick and Frack couldn't be in the same vehicle anymore?"

"This was one time before it," Trish stated after a moments pause, "so, unfortunately, myself, Lita, Chris Benoit and Lance were in the same mini-van with Frick and Frack. To make this long story short, those two argued about everything, just to make a fuss.. They decided that singing along to the car radio was a good thing and they managed to get us lost."

Lita shook her head, "but that wasn't the worst of it.. By the time we got to the hotel, they were already booked out. We had to go to another hotel up the street and we ended up with like six people in rooms meant for two."

Chris Jericho rolled his eyes, "well it wasn't that bad, was it? Sure, we may have started a pillow fight, we may have decided to go swimming late at night but.. It wasn't dull, right?"

"Not the point, Jerky, you two nearly got us kicked out of the hotel." Lita nodded to her brother, "Lance ended up sleeping in the bathtub, Trish had one bed, I was supposed to have another while Chris and Christian were supposed to be sleeping in the chairs."

"My back hurt," Christian spoke up first, "I tried sleeping in the chair but that wasn't working."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "between the two of you, I couldn't get any sleep. One of you was snoring in my ear and one of you left a drool spot on my shirt. Seriously, I was traumatised."

"Eww, so didn't need the visual about a drool spot."

"Which we all know was Christian and not me," Jericho smirked when Christian glared, "admit it, dude. You drool. I know, I know... It's not exactly flattering, but it's the truth."

Dawn shook her head, "it almost sounds worse then the camping trip from hell."

Chris Benoit frowned in thought, "would that be round one or round two? Because I can clearly recall two camping trips that were dubbed the camping trip from hell."

Trish cleared her throat, "technically, the first one wasn't a camping trip, it was a ski trip. We just ended up in one tiny cabin because someone forgot to make proper reservations."

"Well it was still fucking brutal," Christian commented dryly, "seriously.. Sleeping in bunk beds?"

"At least you had a bed to sleep in," Chris Jericho pointed out then, "I was stuck sharing the sleeper sofa with Edgeward and Testicles."

"At least you didn't have your hand stepped on," Lita sent a mock glare to the blond man seated next to her. "Accident or not, that really hurt."

Christian shook his head, "I apologised for that. Many times over, I might add. It really was an accident, Leets."

Mickie pursed her lips, "I still haven't heard enough to determine who the more annoying of the two is..."

"Well, there is the one time we all went to the beach.." Trish sent a look towards Tyson, "I think it was right after you came up to the main roster."

The bald man shuddered, "please don't remind me of that. I was about ready to ask McMahon if he could send me back to OVW."

Chris Jericho rolled his eyes, "dude.. It wasn't half that bad, was it? Sure, you might have gotten sand in your shoes, you might have gotten sand in your drink.."

"You two might have buried him in the sand and then decided to replace his sunscreen with mayonnaise.."

Christian pointed to Jericho, "that was his idea, not mine. I had nothing to do with that."

Lita shook her head, "maybe not, dearie, but you were the one who decided to leave a hand print on Ty's back. And you were also the one who decided to dump all of Ty's clothes into the ocean."

"I did no such thing," Christian feigned innocence. "But, for the record, the hand print on Tyson's back was Edge's doing, not mine."

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "so you are taking responsibility for the clothing incident?" The bald man shook his head, "the things I've had to go through. I really should kick your ass for that."

Dawn shrugged, "all of that aside though, the day didn't go too badly. We finally proved that divas really are superior.."

Chris Jericho snorted, "that game of beach volleyball was rigged."

Trish scoffed, "it wasn't rigged because we beat your butts fair and square. It wasn't our fault that you perverts couldn't concentrate properly."

"It was still cheating."

"And according to you, it's only cheating if you get caught." Lita gathered the used paper plates, "who wants cake?"

With some assistance from her brother, the cake was dished out.. While they were eating that and the ice cream that Lita had bought earlier, more stories were traded. Naturally, more details were then argued about the accuracy of the stories or about who had played which practical joke. Mickie was still unable to draw a proper conclusion about the two blue eyed blond men, eventually deciding that they were in fact tied on the grand scale of dork. The WWE diva had also decided that they should plan for more of these trips in the near future.. Just so she could get the full experience for herself. And while the idea wasn't entirely protested by everyone present, they weren't quite sure when they would be able to do it. Still, it was something to think about for the near future... And something that would be possible with the upcoming 'war' looming on the horizon.

**-x-X-x-**

After every last bit of cake had been consumed, and miraculously without a food fight, the small party made their way to the living room. Not to Christian's entire surprise, Lance had in fact gotten him a package of socks... His friend informing him, rather seriously, that he was going for something more practical. Chris Jericho handing over another copy of the altered promo shot for his gift while Dawn, Chris Benoit and Trish handed over gift cards. Regretfully, a part of Lita's present had been unable to appear.. Terry and Tyson also in on the surprise of flying in one Brett Hart for the occasion. But, they did state that the legend would be appearing at one of the many Christmas parties, they just weren't sure which one that would be. Still, she was able to give the rest of the present... that being a few more gift cards to add to the growing pile... Everyone eventually meandering outside for whatever reasons or another. Lita remaining inside for a moment longer to clean up the kitchen.

The redheaded diva blinked at the line of cellphones on the counter. "Well this is confusing... I know one of these is ringing but.." Making a face, she scanned the display screens to search for a number. "Adam... Calling Jay?" Blinking again, she picked up the phone.. "Jay Reso's phone, how can I help you?"

"Leets?"

"Hey you," the redhead seated herself at the counter, "what's up?"

"I.." The tall blond man paused, "it's not important, alright?"

Lita shook her head, "you called Jay's cell phone.. He's just outside if you want to talk to him."

"No, it's alright. I was just--"

"Ads, I doubt you dialed his cell phone number by mistake. It won't take me long to go get him or bring the phone to him."

"Li.. I was just calling to make sure he got my text."

"What text?"

"To wish him a happy birthday. Since he did the same for me, I thought I should return the favour." A beat passed, "and don't look so surprised Leets, I can be civil."

Lita beamed, "I'm happy to hear about that, Ads.. Seriously. Now, are you sure you don't want me to get him?"

"I'm sure... It's his birthday, party and whatever, I don't want to ruin that."

"Adam Joseph Copeland, you would do no such thing. I'm sure Jay would want to talk to you."

"Some other time, okay? Vicki and I are getting ready to head out for a late dinner and to see a movie."

Lita inwardly sighed, "alright.. Well, I'll at least tell him you called. And I'll see you tomorrow at the house show."

"Sounds good.. I'll see you tomorrow, Red."

The redhead bit down on her lower lip as she shut the cell phone. It had come as quite a surprise to see Adam's cell phone number... Especially since it hadn't been on her cell phone. Maybe things would get better sooner than she had expected..

"Are you staying inside all night or are you joining us?"

Lita turned her attention to the source of the familiar voice, "I was just about to head outside actually.." She held up his cell phone, "Adam just called."

Christian arched an eyebrow, "did he really? And you're sure he hadn't meant to call you?"

"He wanted to make sure you got his text message... Wishing you a happy birthday."

"I got it," the blond man replied simply, "what about it?"

Lita arched an eyebrow, "and you couldn't think to call him about it?"

"He sent the text before I was going to bed, Leets. It was kind of late so I couldn't very well call him then."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "whatever... I had asked him if he wanted to talk to you, but, he said that he and Vicki were heading out."

Christian ran a hand over his short hair, "look.. I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry about that. Neither of us meant to put you in the middle."

Lita shook her head, "I don't want to get into this now, okay? Thinking about it gives me a headache, the eventual discussion usually leads to an argument and since we're leaving tomorrow, I don't want to leave on bad terms."

"Fair enough," he conceded easily, "are you coming outside or not?"

"Could you just make me a promise?" And when he nodded, she continued: "The next time he calls you or sends a text, acknowledge him. Or I will let Terry or Chris do what they want."

Christian nodded shortly to that, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist when she was standing beside him. "I would have told you, that he had sent the message but--"

"You're right, you should have told me." She shook her index finger mock admonishingly, "I like to keep track of these things, you know."

"Forgive me then, Mistress Lita. It won't happen again."

"It had better not," the redhead started to walk away from him once they were outside, yelping softly in surprise when she was dragged back. "Do you mind? I'd like to sit down."

Christian smirked slightly, "and you are sitting down, see? I'm sitting on the chair, you're sitting with me."

Lita rolled her eyes at that, "smart ass."

He rested his chin lightly on her shoulder, "you know it, babe."

Trish shook her head at the pair, "you two really need to just... you know.."

"Fuck and get it over with?"

Lance made a face, "I would appreciate it, Dawn, if you would not say that again. It's my sister and one of my best friends that you're talking about."

Dawn shrugged, "just saying what everyone else is probably thinking."

Lita shook her head, "well.. Now that we're all out here.. Why are we out here?"

"Because it's a nice night out," Tyson sat back in the chair he was occupying, "even if it is a bit cold."

Terry smirked to that, "wimps.. All of you, wimps. This is warm."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm quite comfortable and warm." Christian casually wrapped his arms around the redheaded diva's waist. "That's the other reason you're sitting here."

The diva in question rolled her eyes, "so glad to know I have another purpose in life."

"So, tomorrow.." Lance sent a look between Chris Benoit, Mickie and his sister. "You three have to be out of here by the late morning, correct? Your house show starts in the evening, from what Chris told me."

Mickie nodded, "yup.. We actually have to be there earlier so we can talk to McMahon about how they're going to write us out of RAW. Then we'll be in Orlando on Monday to kick off the storyline."

Dawn shook her head, "really it would make more sense for the three of you to just leave your stuff here or whatever..."

"Not really since we do have stuff to take care of.." Lita turned herself sideways, resting her head on the blond man's shoulder. "But, then we have the rest of the week off. I think I might anyways, I'm not sure what my appearance schedule is like for next week."

"Then you worry about that later.." Christian toyed with a strand of the diva's hair. "And I'll head back to Atlanta with you, if that's alright."

Lita half nodded to that, "I don't have a problem with that... And hopefully Ads or Randy will have our updated appearance schedule."

At that, the group got into a discussion about the crazy appearance schedule that the WWE seemed to keep. Or at least some of the crazy appearance schedules.. Lita, Trish, Dawn and Mickie discussing the schedule for the divas in particular. Granted, their respective schedules could be far worse, they could be on the road all the time with no real time to rest in between but.. It was still packed enough. The conversation eventually switched to planning a mini-vacation.. Chris Benoit, Mickie and Lita agreeing to free some time in their schedules in the near future so it could happen... The small party seeming to break up at that time. Before they could all head back inside, however, Christian had asked for another birthday kiss.. Lita agreeing to that request, the redhead intending on keeping the kiss brief of course. But, that was entirely to be as the kiss that had started simply, deepened.. The timely appearance, whether intended or not, by Tyson interrupting them. Face flushing slightly, Lita excused herself to head back inside.. The bald man remarking that they were lucky he wasn't Lance.. Christian rolling his eyes in response before he went inside.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Standard, I own not.

* * *

Adam frowned as he entered his locker room for the house show that evening. Lita was supposed to have met him in the parking lot or at least in the locker room before the show started. Obviously, he was here.. but, after talking to a few co-workers, Lita had not been seen or heard from at all. Added to that, Mickie was nowhere in sight, Maria had yet to show up ... And the three aforementioned divas were all slated for a match that night. The tall Canadian knew, without a doubt, unless she had a good reason.. Lita would always show up for the house shows. It's just how she was, from the time he had first met her to know. It just wasn't like her to not show up without a good reason. According to Vicki, Lita and Mickie were supposed to be leaving Tampa in the morning so they could be at the house show that evening. And yet, when Victoria had called Mickie and Lita, the two divas had claimed they would be there. That had happened this morning and here it was, a little under two hours before the house show was supposed to start with no sign of Mickie or Lita.

Randy arched an eyebrow as he walked into the locker room, "what's wrong with you?"

Adam gestured plainly, "our manager isn't here and, not only is our manager not here? Mickie isn't here either. Maria hasn't shown up yet, but no one really cares about her anyway."

The younger man's forehead etched in confusion, "I thought Li and Mickie were in Tampa."

"They were, but, just because they were in Tampa doesn't mean I saw them." Adam pushed his hair back from his forehead, "Li and Mickie were in Tampa for Christian's birthday."

"So, maybe they're flight got delayed or something?" The Legend Killer set his bags down near one of the empty lockers, "it could happen, you know. And it's not like the house show is starting soon."

Adam frowned again, "so that means you haven't seen Lita or Mickie?" And when Randy shook his head, Adam stood. "Damn it."

Randy shook his head, "look man. There's really nothing to be worried about. So what if they're late, I'm sure there's a good reason for that."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "you don't know her like I do, Randy. She's never late for a house show, she's not late without a good reason or calling someone first."

The third generation wrestler gestured to the door, "then go talk to Jeff. He's actually here early, maybe he heard from her."

Adam inwardly sighed, "and now I know something is wrong. Jeff Hardy showing up early or showing up before Li? That's just not right."

To that, Randy could only shrug... Adam leaving the locker room shortly to find Jeff Hardy or Vicki.

"Ads?" Victoria beckoned from nearby, "is something wrong?"

"Have you seen Lita or Mickie?"

Victoria blinked, "no I haven't seen either of them.. Why?"

Adam frowned, "because they aren't here yet and Lita was supposed to be here by now."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, she knew why they weren't here but.. "Umm.. Ads?"

"I'm going to call Li, see if she's at the airport or something. Tell Randy it won't take me long, alright?"

Before Victoria could say a word, Adam had walked off towards the parking lot.. His cellphone already out and dialing.

"Come on, Ames.. Pick up."

When the phone just continued to ring, Adam hung up.. Dialing once more to leave a voice mail before he went back into the arena. And it wasn't that he was mad or anything like that, just that now he was worried..

"Still haven't heard from her?"

"No, I haven't." Adam sat down on the bench in the locker room, "and you're sure you haven't talked to her?"

Randy shook his head, "trust me man, she might be able to put up with me more now, but.. She's more likely to call you first if anything happens to her."

Adam ran his hands through his hair, "that's what I'm worried about.. that something did happen to her. I know her brother wouldn't let anything happen to her, neither would Benoit, Jericho or Christian. But, what if--"

Randy held up a hand, "if something happened on the plane? There would've been something on the news or McMahon or someone would've told us."

"Right," Adam sat back, leaning against the lockers for a long moment. "I'm going to give her another call before the house show officially starts. Could you--"

"I'll ask around and see if anyone else has heard anything."

_**Meanwhile, back in Tampa...**_

After they'd heard they wouldn't be needed for the house show.. Coach having called Lita earlier that morning; Mickie and Lita had reasoned that staying in Tampa would be their best bet. Especially if they were going to be at the TNA tapings on Monday.. Mickie staying over with Chris Jericho while Lita stayed with Christian. According to what Coach had said.. Mickie and Lita were reportedly no-showing the house show. A report on the official website would affirm that, though, in reality it was just a weekend off. And once that bit of information had sunk in, Lita had called Mickie... the two RAW divas heading out for a late breakfast with Lance, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Trish and Dawn before they went back. After that, of course, they had to be dropped off at the airport.. Lita and Mickie reasoning, even if they didn't want to, that they'd have to do a little clothes shopping thanks to their extended stay in Tampa.

Tyson set down a few of the bags he had graciously offered to carry. "Lita.. I've never known you to be one for shopping.. What changed?"

Lita smiled sweetly, "who said I was only clothes shopping, hmm? It's December, time to start some Christmas shopping."

The bald man arched an eyebrow, "and you couldn't tell us this? When you said that you and Mickie wanted to go shopping, I thought you had meant only clothes."

Christian grumbled from behind the two, "you really shouldn't be complaining dude."

"I wasn't stupid enough to offer to carry everything, weakling." Tyson smirked, when Christian glared. "If it hadn't been for me? You'd be carrying everything."

"Whatever," the blond TNA wrestler sent a look towards Lita, "are you almost done? We've been here since this afternoon and--"

"It's not even that late, you big baby. But, if it makes you feel better.. I think Mickie and I are almost done. Then we can go grab something to eat."

"Finally," Chris Jericho muttered, "granted.. I might not be carrying as much as the pack mule over there, but--"

Mickie rolled her eyes, "who knew.. Big, bad wrestlers who can go through steel cage matches, ladder matches and whatever else? Stick them with carrying bags and they complain like little old ladies."

Lita nodded solemnly, "we'll have to alert everyone else... How to properly deal with a wrestler with a big ego and put them in their place, all at the same time."

Christian looked offended at that, "I don't have a big ego.. My persona, maybe, but me? Come on, Leets. How can you say that?"

Tyson coughed, "she just did, genius. Would you like me to repeat it for you?"

To that, Christian rolled his eyes.. The remainder of the shopping trip continuing in comfortable silence. And despite what had happened only last night, things hadn't changed all that much between Lita and Christian. Though, at this point, the redheaded diva wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing... And she really didn't want to bring it up with him just yet. Truth be told, she'd never given much thought to dating the blond Canadian, nor did she know if he would consider dating her. As Dawn had said during breakfast, and much to Lance's chagrin, there was just something there with Lita and Christian. Obviously, there was at least the physical attraction, but, the former WWE diva was convinced there was something more. But, before Dawn could elaborate on that, Lance had declared that the discussion was over... Lita, Mickie, Trish and Dawn instead discussing the vacation possibilities in the upcoming future.

**xXx**

The next morning found Mickie, Chris and Terry at Christian's again, this time having breakfast. Between Mickie, Lita, Terry and Tyson the actual cooking had gotten done.. Terry declaring that neither Chris or Christian was allowed to set foot in the kitchen. And while at least one of them did know otherwise where it concerned Christian, the subject wasn't brought up. Instead, they at their breakfast and discussed options for the day. Really, since they would be there until Monday at the very least... Anything was up for discussion. Lita had also called Victoria that morning, just to check in with her friend and to see if Victoria was slated for the group to go to the tapings. The raven haired diva had informed her that while she and Melina were still scheduled, Maria had been added as a last minute addition. Why, neither diva was really certain but... It wasn't like they absolutely had to interact with the flaky blond interviewer. Still, the general plan for the day was to relax.. And that more or less meant hanging out at Christian's for the day; everyone finding themselves in the pool by the afternoon. Granted, no one had yet to set actual foot into the pool, but it was the principle of the thing.. Or something to that effect, Lita currently inside to get the requested refill for drinks and snacks.

"What the hell?" Lita blinked as the front door was opened, "who--"

"I just wanted to see you," the tall blond man explained first, the spare house key held up shortly. "Seriously, Lita... Why--"

"Adam--"

He shook his head, the house key set down on the counter as he made his way over to her. "I was worried about you, no one would tell me where you were, no one had any clue as to where you were.. And yet, here you are.. at his house, half dressed--"

"Adam, it's a bikini. You were there when I bought it."

"Because, apparently worrying the hell out of your best friend doesn't mean nearly as much to you as working on your tan."

The redheaded diva pinched the bridge of her nose, "I called Vicki this morning, are you trying to tell me that she didn't explain?"

Adam made a face, "that's not the point Leets. I was worried sick about you. I had Randy going everywhere last night at the house show and the hotel looking for you or asking around to see if anyone knew where you were."

"And as you can obviously see, I'm fine."

"Working on your tan."

"Adam, I thought you--"

"Why are you here?"

Lita buried her face in her hands, "this really can't be happening..."

Adam put his hands on the diva's shoulders, "Li.. Ames.. I was worried about you. It's not like you to just no-show like you did--"

"So that gives you the right to just come into my house?"

"Adam--"

"The next time you pull a stunt like this? Call me."

Lita blinked as the taller blond suddenly engulfed her into a hug, "I thought someone would have explained to you, Ads.. Or I would have called. It's on the website."

"Could someone please tell me why he's here?" A beat passed, "and how did you get in here anyways?"

Adam nodded to the counter, "spare key." He glanced down to the redhead, "really now, Li.. I know you've only been here since Thursday, but.. His influence is already starting to show. You would never keep anything from me before."

Christian made a face, "dude.. Seriously, you walk in here like you own the place and you insult me? Are you ever going to let that slide?"

The taller blond pretended to think on it.. "Well let me think about that... No."

The TNA wrestler rolled his eyes, "so you're telling me, it's alright for me to just walk right into your house without a word... Insult you and you'd be okay with that?"

Lita sent a smirk between the pair, "you two do realise.. In some countries? That little exchange of words is considered a conversation."

"You're not helping Lita," they said in unison, Adam adding: "You worried me. Enough that I would come back to Tampa, make up some lame excuse so I could get out of the house show for today and--"

"Okay.." Tyson blinked as he entered the kitchen, "wasn't quite expecting this when Lita didn't come back."

"You aren't the only one," Christian muttered under his breath, "Copeland over there decided to invite himself in."

Tyson arched an eyebrow at that, glancing between the two blond Canadians before speaking to Lita. "I think I'm gonna go hide the knives."

Adam held up a hand, "that won't be necessary. Now that I know that my best friend wasn't seriously injured and only wanted to work on her tan--"

Lita sighed, "Adam.. If you'd actually shut up for a minute and let me explain? According to Coach.. Mickie and I were told to take the weekend off for the storyline. You know? We are kinda supposed to be at the TNA tapings on Monday."

The tall blond frowned, "and you couldn't have told me that?"

"We were told to keep it quiet, obviously Vicki and Melina know.. Management knows, but no one else was supposed to know. They didn't want that leaking."

"Right," Adam ran a hand through his hair, "well.. Now that I do know you're alright and that you weren't injured.. I'll see you next Wednesday I guess, unless you're going to be excused from that as well. Rated RKO has their next set of appearances scheduled in North Carolina."

Lita nodded shortly, "if that changes.. Give me a call. I'll be at home after the TNA tapings are over so.."

Adam nodded, "I'll do that.." Giving her one last hug, the tall blond left without another word, taking the spare key with him to re-hide it outside.

Tyson shook his head as the front door closed, "alright.. Can someone explain why he was just here? Since I thought the two of you were still involved in your childish game of not talking to each other?"

Christian waved it off, "it's not a big deal, man. Copeland was just being paranoid when Leets didn't show up."

The bald man nodded knowingly, "so, in other words, he was acting like you?" Tyson smirked when Christian flipped him off, "well.. Now that that's all cleared up, I'm going to get the drinks and the snacks that we were all waiting on."

Lita swept her hair back from her face, sighing slightly as she seated herself at the counter. "If I didn't know the two of you, I wouldn't think that just happened."

Christian arched an eyebrow, the blond man coming to stand in front of her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that the two of you are so predictable. Think about it.. If the roles were reversed--"

"I wouldn't go barging into his house like I owned the place."

The diva shot him a skeptical look, "you have done that before."

Christian rolled his eyes, "well yeah.. But it wasn't Adam's house. It was Jeff's. And you hadn't called me, Jerky or Adam so.. I wasn't the only one who went looking for you."

"But you still did the same thing... And Jeff's house was the first place you looked, or so you claimed anyway."

"That's because it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I already knew you weren't home, you weren't at Matt's and that you weren't with your brother."

"And yet, you were the first one to show up at Jeff's. Adam wasn't far behind you as I recall."

Christian smirked, "that's because Adam thought you would be at your house. When he couldn't find you there, he called me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "trying to get a point across with the two of you is like trying to get water from a stone."

"If you weren't you--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. I've heard it all before Christian.. Empty threats."

"Empty threats, eh?" He grabbed her wrist, "I'll show you an empty threat."

Lita still didn't seem quite convinced by that, clearly not taking him seriously until he had managed to trap both of her wrists in one of his hands. "And just what do you--"

The diva cut herself off when he started to tickle her without mercy; Lita nearly falling off of the chair she had been sitting on... And she likely would have if Christian hadn't had an iron grip on her wrists. Still, as she tried in vain to get away from him, that only seemed to provide for more incentive for him to continue... Lita finally uttering a breathy plea for mercy.

"That was really unfair," she informed him with a pout, "I'm a guest in your home, you should be treating me nicely."

Christian simply shrugged, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist."You shouldn't doubt me then, Leets. I told you, one of these days.."

Lita rolled her eyes to that, "whatever... It still wasn't very nice of you."

He shrugged once more, the pair standing in silence for a moment in the kitchen; an unreadable expression on both of their faces. But, before either of them could anything... or do anything for that matter... Tyson came back inside to get another refill on drinks and snacks.. The bald man claiming that he'd miscalculated earlier... Lita and Christian returning outside with him this time around.. Though, on the redheaded diva's part it wasn't entirely on her own free will. Christian, for whatever reasons or another, had decided that now was a good a time as any to toss her into the pool. For her part, Lita had managed to drag him into the pool with her.. The action nearly costing her the top part of her bikini in the process. Still, the one silly move had eased whatever tension that Adam's surprise arrival had brought.. Christian, Lita, Mickie and Tyson engaging in a game of chicken for awhile just to pass the time and just because they could. Once they'd grown tired of that, Lita and Christian planned out a little of next week.. the blond man still intending on heading back to Atlanta with her once the tapings were over.


End file.
